Blood Contract
by beavermeadowsbev
Summary: There s a new student in Mikan s class. He s Natsume Hyuuga. With seductive crimson eyes and impossibly gorgeous, who wouldn t be attracted? When Mikan came across Natsume, a contract was made. What is this contract exactly? Read to find out.#3 New title
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 4 th fanfic. I`m so mean, I haven`t even finished my other fan fictions and now I'm starting in a new one. Anyways, hope you enjoy this new story of mine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice. I respect the rights of Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Summary: There`s a new student in Mikan`s class. He`s Natsume Hyuuga. With seductive crimson eyes and impossibly gorgeous, who wouldn`t be attracted? When Mikan came across Natsume, a contract was made. What is this contract exactly? Read to find out.**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~Bloody Contract~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 1**

**By:beavermeadowsbev**

* * *

NORMAL POV

The bell rang. All students headed towards their respective classrooms and settled themselves in their sits.

Mr. Narumi walked inside the classroom, twirling happily. He was wearing a pink frilly dress. The students sweat dropped.

"Ohayo, Minna-san" He muttered in a monotone voice. "We have new students today"

The class began to make noise, discussing who might be the new students.

Mr. Narumi motioned the new students to come inside. The new students walked elegantly in front of the class. The students gasped. The sight in front of them was breath taking.

They were drooling at the new students, especially the raven haired guy in front of them.

"Hello everyone, I`m Ruka Nogi" the guy with blond hair and sky blue eyes said. He was tall with a Grecian profile. He smiled at them. The girls drooled at him, well except for Mikan and Hotaru.

"Natsume Hyuuga" a certain Raven haired guy with seductive deep crimson eyes muttered in a bored tone. He was taller than Ruka. He has the look of a god. Eyes that left you lost with wander. All of the girls swoon and drooled at him. He was more gorgeous than Ruka. He seemed to twitched every now and then.

"So everyone, please be nice to them" Narumi-sensei muttered in a very gay manner. "So for your partners" Most of the girls raised their hands except for Mikan and Hotaru.

"Ruka your partner will be Hotaru-chan and Natsume your partner will be Mikan-chan"

The girls except Mikan and Hotaru complained. They were too jealous that they`ll get to be the partners of the oh-so-gorgeous new students. They glared at Mr. Narumi.

"We`ll be having a meeting so free time everyone" the teacher said then soon dashed out of the classroom to save himself from the glares of his students.

Natsume walked towards his seat which is beside Mikan`s. Mikan seems too preoccupied of her doodling thus not to notice the presence of Natsume. Natsume did not mind the girls looking at him and circling him and Ruka. Ruka went to his seat which is beside Hotaru. Hotaru only looked at him nonchalantly then went back inventing her robot inventions.

NATSUME`S POV

Damn these annoying girls. I shooed at the girls away then ordered them to go back to their sits. Glad they followed.

I inhaled the air but something caught my throat, a sweet smell, delicious and mouthwatering. Not even the scent of the others caught me.

I found out that this smell was coming out from the girl beside me. I `m sure Ruka also noticed the smell.

I licked the tip of my lips. The girl beside me is indeed beautiful. She has a soft brown hair that she kept in stupid pigtails yet it reached her waist and at the ends of her hair were light beautiful curls. She has cute brown eyes. And something in her just wanted me to gaze at her more. I shooed the thoughts out of my mind.

Why is this girl not even looking at me? She was busy doodling something in her pink notebook.

Is this girl even normal? Any girls who looked at me will swoon and even drool. Maybe she hadn`t noticed my presence.

I twitched in my seat and then read my manga. Damn this is so boring. Maybe I should go to Ruka.

But a certain voice stopped me "Hello" the voice said, in a monotone voice. I turned my head then found out that the brunette girl beside me was talking to me.

I just looked at her. After all, there is no such thing as being kind in my dictionary.

"I`m Mikan Sakura nice to meet you" she said then smiled brightly. I see, so she`s not like any girls huh?. She was not even drooling at me.

I just looked at her.

"Natsume Hyuuga right?" she asked. She `s so cute. Wait, what the heck am I thinking?

I just nodded. "Can I call you Natsume?" she asked.

"Whatever" I normally don`t let girls call me by my name. I don`t know what`s gotten into me that I even let her call me by my name.

"Arigato, Natsume" she said then smiled. I don`t know but somehow I liked it when she called me by my name. Whatever I know that if she founds out my true nature then she`ll be turned off. Why would I keep on hoping, When it's the same result.

A certain raven haired girl walked towards Mikan. The girl held no emotions.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called out then attempted to hug her. The girl she called Hotaru hit her with a certain gun that emitted a ball that sent Mikan flying into the wall.

"Oww, Hotaru that hurts" Mikan said, rubbing her sore head.

MIKAN`S POV

Hotaru hit me with her baka gun, again.

"Have you found a part time job?" Hotaru muttered.

"No, how about you?"

"I already found one"

"You're lucky, I'm still finding one"

I have to find a part time job. My parents died when I was a kid. I lived with my grandfather but unfortunately my grandpa died two years ago thus leaving me all by myself. My best friend, Hotaru`s parents already died too and she was left alone with only herself to rely on like me.

So we live in an apartment good enough for both of us. She has been my best friend. She`s the one who help me in becoming independent just like her. We are scholars in this school, Gakuen Alice. Gakuen Alice is a private school for rich students. But neither of us have that but we have brains. Hotaru is ranked one in our class while me I'm the second.

The school sustains our needs like our school supplies and our lunch but only in the matters of education. So we have to take part time job for us to pay our living, rent of the apartment and our personal needs.

I can`t seem to find the perfect job for me. Part time jobs only pay little. And I can`t depend on Hotaru always so I have to find a job that offers a high salary.

It was dismissal time now. Hotaru left before me because of her part time job.

I sat in a tree reading a newspaper. I looked at the classified ads and wondered what job fits for me.

"I wonder what job pays the most even if it's just a part time" I muttered under my breath. I have a debt to pay to Hotaru as well as to a certain neighbor who paid the expense of my grandpa`s hospitalization and funeral. Sigh.

"Looking for a job, little gir?" a voice said. I looked at around me but I found no one. I shrugged my shoulders then looked at the newspaper once again.

I rest my head on the cherry blossoms trunk. I looked at the sky but I found crimson eyes staring at me.

Crimson eyes? There`s only one I know who have that one. Hmm...Oh…Natsume Hyuuga.

"Natsume?" I muttered.

"Hn" he replied. I smiled. "Are you looking for a job?" he asked.

"Yes I am"

"I thought you are rich"

"All of the students here are rich but me and Hotaru are only scholars so we have to work for a living"

"really?" I nodded my head.

"I `m looking for a part time job that pays high salary"

"Hn, you can only get paid by that amount when you finished college"

I just looked at him. He does have a point.

"Hey idiot girl" He called out. Idiot girl? That bastard. Just because he`s rich.

"What? And i`m not an idiot" I said, irritated. I began to walk away but he suddenly jumped from the tree.

"Do you want a job that pays high salary?"

I nodded my head. Maybe he`s going to offer me one. He` s rich anyway.

"I have the perfect job for you" he said.

"What is it?"

He smirked just then he showed his teeth but I saw something horrid. _Fangs_.

He can`t be a _vampire _or is he?.

Then the sight around me turned black.

* * *

**So how was the story! I hope you like it.**

** and be updated for the nxt chapter.**

**please read! onegai!**

**---beavermeadowsbev---**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, this is the second chapter of Bloody Contract. Hope you`ll like it! Enjoy!.**

**DISCAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice. I respect the rights of Higuchi Tachibana**

**

* * *

**

**Bloody Contract**

**Chapter 2**

**By: beavermeadowsbev**

**

* * *

**

_---flashback--_

_"Do you want a job that pays high salary?"he asked._

_I nodded my head. Maybe he`s going to offer me one. He` s rich anyway._

_"I have the perfect job for you" he said._

_"What is it?"_

_He smirked just then he showed his teeth but I saw something horrid.__Fangs__._

_He can`t be a__vampire__or is he?._

_Then the sight around me turned black. _

_---end of flashback—_

**MIKAN`S POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. I got up and looked around me. Where the heck am I? I was sitting in a luxurious king-sized bed. There was an elegant red and gold canopy hanging at the top and at the center of the room was a gold chandelier.

This is definitely not my room. I removed the covers off me. Oh no wait, why am I dressed in a night gown? I recalled what happened before I woke up. I might have fainted. That Natsume, is he really a vampire?

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain knock on the door. Natsume came in.

Remembering what happened back them, I shivered. But I was still angry at him. That pervert, did he take my clothes off? I blushed madly. That pervert, now I`m not going to get married anymore. I swear I'm going to kill him.

I began to throw him a couple of pillows but he dodged it easily. I soon gave up now that I run out of pillows to throw.

"What was that for, little girl?" he asked, in a bored tone.

"You perverted bastard, you took advantage f me didn`t you?" I yelled.

"Who would want to take advantage of a girl like you?" This bastard is really testing my patience.

"Why did you bring me to this place you perverted jerk?"

"You fainted; I just called your best friend Imai to let you spend the night here because you fainted"

He called Hotaru? I looked at my watch. It`s already past midnight.

"The maid undressed you and not me so stop calling me a pervert" he said, annoyed.

I just rolled my eyes. Thank God, a maid was the one who undressed me after all.

He sat to a couch beside the bed. His deep crimson eyes held mine. I looked away.

"Are you really a vampire?" I said, confused. Even if he`s a vampire, Who cares anyway?.

"Yes" He muttered. He stroked his raven locks then smirked.

"Oh, I see" I said, in a bored tone. He`s a Vampire. A horrible creature that drinks blood.

"So you want a job?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "That pays high salary?" he continued.

"Yes, will you offer me one?" I chirped happily. Opportunity is right in front of me now, i`m not going to miss this. I`m sure he`ll offer me a job.

"Yes, but i`m not sure if you`ll accept it" What kind of job is this exactly? Don`t tell me this job is some kind of perverted.

"You pervert bastard, what kind of job are you offering me?"

"That`s not what you think it is"

"Then what kind of job is it, and how much will you pay me?"

"First and foremost, I will pay you with this amount" He walked towards me then whispered a certain amount in my ears. My eyes widened in disbelief. What a big amount of money. I can even pay all of my debts and buy a house for me and Hotaru. What kind of job is this? A job that pays with that amount for only 2 months. Is there such thing as a job like this?

"So do you agree?"

"Can you just tell me what kind of job is this?" I muttered, irritated.

"You`ll give me your blood" What the heck? My eyes widened in shock.

"So take it or leave it" He muttered. If I took this job then all of my debts will be paid off then I'll be able to buy a house for Hotaru and me. The amount of money he`ll be giving me will make me rich. So if I'm going to deny this offer I`ll be back finding a job that pays a salary that is too low.

But is selling my blood the right thing to do? But I will lose this opportunity then I won`t be able to pay my debts and I'm such a burden to Hotaru already.

I guess I have no choice to but to accept this job. It's only 2 months though.

"I`ll accept the job" I said in a firm voice.

"Good" he said then he walked towards me. He held my chin up then kissed me. I blushed. What is he doing? This perverted bastard is so going to die. How dare he stole my first kiss?

He broke away from the kiss.

"You perverted bastard, how dare you stole my first kiss?" I yelled at him still blushing.

"It's a contract"

"contract?"

"Yes, when a vampire makes a contract between him and a human he seals it with a kiss. It signifies that none other vampires could take your blood except for me while the contract isn`t over"

"Oh, I see" It's just a contract after all. Why am I so upset?

He held out a black choker with a gold circle on the middle that read a letter _N._

"N?" I asked.

"That stands for the initial of my name" He placed the choker around my neck.

"What is this for?" I asked touching the choker.

"That`s a part of the contract. It is the sign of ownership. About the money, I`ll give it to you first thing in the morning. Now go get some sleep" With that he left the room.

I touched my lips. That was just a contract after all.

* * *

I`d like to thank the following:

--------------------------------  
ProxySoul29

khul8z 911

Mademoiselle Mirage

Sumire no kimi

imabealogist

bLoOdy wiZaRd O.o

poke-animelover

xoxoTrammiexoxo

YoursRandomly00

JuSt To RaNdOm

Thanks for reviewing guys. Thanks for your comments && suggestions!

Plz. review!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the 3 rd chapter of Bloody Contract. Hope you reading this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to a great mangaka, Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**۞ ۞ ۞**

**Bloody Contract**

**Chapter 3**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

**۞ ۞ ۞**

* * *

MIKAN`S POV

I woke up then stretched my arms. The shining sun greeted me first thing in the morning. The soft wind brushed its way on my soft skin. I do love the feeling. I closed the huge glass window and then began looking for my uniform. Maybe I should look for Natsume. I grab a pink robe I found at a closet then placed it on me.

I walked outside of the room just to find many rooms.

The walls were expensively furnished and at the end of the hall was a long stairway in Victorian design. There was a red carpet at the end of the stairway. The railings of the stairs were made of marble with an exquisite design entrenched in gold lining.

I went downstairs to see maids lining opposite to each other in the hallway.

There he is dressed in a modernly elegant manner. He wore a white long sleeve; the buttons undone which makes him look really sexy. No wait, what am I thinking? No way would I call that guy sexy.

"Stupid perverted bastard" I hissed under my breath.

He was walking towards me then bit my ears.

"I heard that little girl" he muttered. I rolled my eyes then stuck my tongue at him.

He handed me my well ironed uniform which looks like its new but fits me very well. He also handed me the half of the money and will give the other half at the end of our contract; I wasn`t a bit of hurry though to receive the entire amount because the half is too much already for a part time job.

Oh, I'll be giving my blood to him. So I guess that money is worth it. Blood is precious you know.

Its Saturday today and I'm already dressed in my uniform and ready to go. He asked me to eat lunch first before I go home. I denied but he insisted. Oh well, no choice.

His house, no that`s not the right term He`s mansion is really big. He had maids all over, butlers, chefs and his personal chauffeur.

We were now seated at the extremely big and luxurious dining table. The interior of his house is Victorian with a modern twist. Every corner of the room has a plasma T.V. Is this guy obsessed with T.V? Even the comfort room has a plasma T.V.

"Can I call you Natsume?" I asked, hoping for his approval.

"Whatever" he replied. I smiled at him brightly.

"Are all of them like you?" I asked in low voice enough for him to hear.

"Yes and No" I gave him a confused look

"What do you mean by that?"

"The maids here are human and my personal butlers are vampire just like me but they are ordinary vampires"

"Ordinary? Are you also an ordinary vampire?" I creased my eyebrows.

"Nope, an ordinary vampire are humans which has been bitten by another vampires like their kind"

"Then, what are you?"

"I`m a pureblood" he said in a hoarse voice. Oh, I see. Even if he`s a vampire how come I wasn`t afraid of him? Something in him made me sure that I was safe and protective like some kind of barrier. I`m not sure of this feeling.

"About my blood, the contract is two months huh?" I muttered.

He nodded. I wrinkled my eyebrows. Will he consume all of my blood until I don`t have one left and eventually blood loss kills a person?

"Don`t worry it's not like I'll be feeding from your blood everyday" he mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not every day a vampire really needs to feed on human, I consume food though I really don`t need it but it became a hobby and it really isn`t that bad. The only thing that makes it different is that you can only savor the taste but eventually once it goes down to your stomach the venom burns it like exercise burns calories.

Oh, I thought vampires don`t eat food. Now they do.

"When will you feed on my blood; once a month or every three days or something like that?" I asked, really confused.

"Let`s make it once a week" he muttered. I sighed in relief, At least it isn`t every day. I could die in blood loss imagine everyday and the contract is yet to be over in 2 months. Get a whiff of that.

I asked him how he became rich. He and his family owned a huge company. There are other purebloods like him.

After we finished eating, he insisted on driving me home. He drove his red convertible Ferrari sports car like a maniac. I hold on to my seatbelt.

"If you`re gonna commit suicide don`t include me" I bellowed, more than enough for him to hear that I was really afraid.

"I `m an immortal, I can`t die" he retorted then smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I`m not, so slow down" He drove a little slower than a awhile ago but still it was fast.

We soon arrived at my apartment. As soon as my feet touched the ground I sighed in relief thanking God nothing happened to me. Natsume on the other hand noticed this and chuckled darkly.

I shot him a glare. I thanked him for the job and everything.

"Be careful in driving" I muttered then smiled. He rolled his eyes. Then the wind blew really fast.

"Nice one, polka" he exclaimed. I looked at him in confusion. I realized that awhile ago when the wind blew my skirt tilt upwards. I glared at him ready to smack him. My face was still red because of the embarrassment.

He jumped inside his convertible. Then he smirked.

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I shrieked. That perverted bastard. Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. Arggh, I hate him. Perverted bastard.

Then he went off speeding his way on the road.

I just stood there still red. Oh gosh, what did I do to deserve this? Giving my blood to useless idiotic bastard perverted molester jerk vampire like him. There I realized I was completely wrong or maybe but inside me there was this feeling that I was glad I met him.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Hope you like it! Thanks for reading! I update fast when I got reviews showing me suggestions and comments because I haven`t finished the whole story. So you`re suggestions and reviews were a great help! **

**I would like to thank the following:**

**dijanexryoma-kun**

**joyce09**

**babee-angel**

**amu-chan01**

**Shikon Miko2010**

**Yusuki Mazui**

** xXSakura TenshiXx**

**amanda **

**midnightsnow03**

**bLoOdy wiZaRd O.o**

**Jou10116**

**SyiRahzz-**

**khul8z 911**

**jokergirlraine**

**fullmoon527**

**YoursRandomly00 **

**Thxx for reviewing guys! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sad I`ve only got few reviews but still I'm happy that some of you guys reviewed and read this story and that`s enough to make me contented. This is the 4 th chapter of Bloody Contract. Read and Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don` t own Gakuen Alice. I respect the rights of Higuchi Tachibana.**

**

* * *

**

۞ ۞ ۞

**Bloody Contract**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Beavermeadowsbev**

۞ ۞ ۞

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan went inside her apartment. And there goes the baka gun shooting her again and again.

_Baka baka baka. _There standing opposite to her direction was her best friend, Hotaru.

"What was that for Hotaru?" Mikan muttered rubbing her sore head.

"Did that Hyuuga did anything to you?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan shook her head. Hotaru sighed in relief.

"Hotaru, I got a new job" Mikan muttered happily.

"What job?" she asked raising his eyebrow.

Mikan panicked. She don`t know what to tell Hotaru. Hotaru, for sure if she will know what job has Mikan put in herself into she will sure make a move.

"Umm..Natsume gave me a job" Mikan stuttered in an edgy voice.

"What job?" Hotaru asked again.

"Umm..umm..he hired me as he`s…" Mikan paused finding the right words. And the idea came up. "He hired me as his personal maid..Yeah..that`s it"

Hotaru sensed something suspicious but she did not say anything. She just nodded.

At their classroom, it's the usual scene every day; students shouting; fan girls flirting. A certain raven haired boy sat on his seat reading his manga. He seems very annoyed of the fan girls circling him. He shot them a glare and they returned back to their seats. And a certain brunette girl came into the scene.

"Good morning everyone" Mikan said, entering the classroom with a bright smile. "Good morning Mikan"

Natsume quickly looked up from his manga to the beautiful brunette to catch a glimpse of her.

Mikan sat beside Natsume then quickly arranged her bag and took of her notebooks.

"Good morning Natsume" She muttered with a smile.

"Hn" he answered in his usual bored tone.

Mr. Narumi came in twirling around wearing a frilly pink tutu. The students sweat dropped.

"Good morning everyone, There will be a meeting so free period" Then he dashed off out of the classroom.

**NATSUME`S POV**

I glanced at Mikan. She was smiling as usual doodling on her notebook. The wind blew and her sweet scent filled the air. My throat burned. I`m thirsty.

I twitched every now and then uncomfortable of the sweet scent that kept on bugging me.

Mikan looked at me. Her eyes showed signs of concern.

"Natsume, are you okay?" She asked. She moved closer to me and whispered "You`re thirsty"

I raised my eyebrow. How did she know? I nodded not wanting to spend more time in this classroom.

I grabbed her hand then walked out of the classroom ignoring the wonder of the fan girls and everyone in the classroom.

"Natsume, where are we going?" She asked.

I did not answer. I led her to the parking area then got her in my car then drove our way to my mansion.

Once we arrived at the mansion, we went our way to my room dragging her along with me.

"Hey stop it, I can walk by myself" She complained. I let her go. We went in my room.

I can`t control my thirst any longer. She`s so damn delicious. She`s _mouthwatering._

Then I let go of my mental capability of knowing what`s wrong and right. I let my senses overtake. My surroundings appeared hazy. At this moment, the strong delicious scent is all what mattered to me. My throat was burning every second begging for her blood to warm my throat. I could no longer hold the lingering feeling.

I pinned her on the wall, roughly. Not caring if it hurts her. At that very moment, all I wanted was her blood.

The monster in me took over.

I _sank _my _fangs _on her neck, hastily sipping the delicious blood that warmed my throat.

Damn this is so delicious.

**MIKAN`s POV**

As he sank his fangs on my neck, I don`t know what should I feel. I felt pain but at the same time I felt ecstasy that I couldn`t describe. It felt good. It was a pleasure like a kiss that left you with rupture.

I waited until he was done. He pulled me away gently. I touched the wound in my neck. There was still blood dripping. I covered my hands with it.

I wonder what`s wrong with him? He was covering his eyes with his bangs. What`s wrong?

He turned around not facing me. I went towards him.

"What`s wrong?" I asked in a mellow tone voice.

He sat on the couch beside his bed. I sat beside him. He touched her forehead like he was worried about something.

"I am a monster" He said in a tone of shame. My eyes widened. How can he treat himself as a monster? He`s drop dead gorgeous and all that. He`s rich. Many people like him. He has fan girls. He gets everything he wants without working for it.

"Why do you think so?" I asked.

"Because I'm a vampire" I narrowed my eyes. "I drink human blood" his eyes met mines. It was full of regret. He was furious.

"It's not your fault, it's not like you wanted this to happen" I comforted him.

"I don`t want to be a vampire" I felt sad for him. It must be so hard to be a vampire.

I could see pain in his eyes.

"Are…You afraid of me?" He stuttered, looking at me.

"No, I'm not" I assured him. I hugged him, my body just acted to it. I don`t know. I felt like I have to do that.

**NATSUME`S POV**

Her blood is like a drug to me. I regretted becoming a vampire because of her. I love this girl hugging me who didn`t mind if I'm a monster. I hugged her back tightly not wanting to let go.

Never in my life I felt regret being a vampire. I really don`t mind it. Not until she came into my life.

* * *

**I know this is really short, and sorry for the late update. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**PLz. Review! I need your comments, critics && suggestions.**

**I`d like to thank the following:**

**yExhiNa sAkUrei**

**Wishful Thinker Of Worst Intentions**

**musicanimegal**

**Angel1217**

**babee-angel**

**XxXmystic12XxX**

**khul8z 911**

**amanda**

**just-passing-through**

**Shikon Miko2010**

**amu-chan01**

**jaxfiction145**

**Kazu-neko**

**YoursRandomly00**

**Thnxx for reviewing guys! Love yah all! Thank you very much.**

**See you in the next chapter! Ja!**

**--beavermeadowsbev---**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, this is the fifth chapter of Blood Contract. **

**IMPORTANT: new title, Blood Contract. This seems much better, do you agree with me? It seems more professional. **

**To all the readers of my other stories, I'm currently putting the other stories on Hiatus except for this one. I`m focusing on this story a bit more because I have the ideas and perspective of what is going to happen and how will I end this story. Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and hope you will continue to support me as I carry on with this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don`t own Gakuen Alice. I respect the rights of Higuchi Tachibana, the rightful owner of Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

**

**Blood Contract**

**Chapter 5**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

**

* * *

**

MIKAN`S POV

I just came back from Natsume`s mansion. I was exhausted. I touched my neck. The wound embedded on it has healed. I forgot to tell Natsume that I told Hotaru that I am his maid. Sigh. I set myself on my bed then slowly drifted to sleep.

When I woke up, I could see the sun shining. I yawned then stretched my arms then went outside of my room after I finished dressing up.

As I walked my way towards our little dining area, I found Hotaru sipping her coffee.

"Prepare yourself, Mikan" She muttered. I shot her a confused look.

"You got yourself a job, remember?" Oh yeah, I forgot. Sigh. I didn`t even told Natsume that I told Hotaru that I'm his personal maid. I even told Hotaru that I`ll be working on Natsume on weekdays and I`ll be home by Sunday afternoon. Geez, that`s the outcome of me being nervous.

I got to go to Natsume`s mansion so that Hotaru won`t suspect a thing. I nodded then ate my breakfast. As soon as Hotaru left for her part time job, I got myself ready then went to Natsume`s mansion through a taxi. I carried a bag with a few clothes on it.

I rang the bell then the maid let me in, knowing that she had seen me before.

The maid led me to Natsume`s office. As soon as we got there the maid left me alone. Natsume was sitting on the coach reading a manga. Geez, I`ve never seen a vampire reading a manga. Well, he`s the first vampire I've known.

"What brought you here?" He asked.

"I told Hotaru that I`m your personal maid" I muttered.

"I see so?"

"So I came here so that she wouldn`t suspect a thing, I wouldn`t want to tell her that the job I got was giving me blood to a vampire that would be ridiculous"

"So you want to be a maid?" I shook my head. "I just wanted to come here to let Hotaru think that I`m working cause I told her I`ll be here every weekends and I`ll be home by Sunday Afternoon that`s what I told her" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don`t have any choice, I was really nervous that time" I defended.

"You can sleep in the room beside my room" He muttered nonchalantly.

The maid placed my bag in my room while I sat beside Natsume on the coach.

This is really boring. I made myself busy thinking of possible things I could have said to Hotaru instead of this stupid maid job.

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain knock on the door. The door opened revealing a blue eyed blonde guy. He`s really familiar. I think I've seen him before, he`s the new student. Ruka Nogi.

He walked towards Natsume having a light expression compared to Natsume. He looked at me then to Natsume.

"Does she know?" Ruka asked. Natsume nodded. Ruka smiled at me showing his _fangs. _Ruka is a vampire? The words shouted its way in my head.

"You`re a vampire" I stuttered. He nodded in response.

We talk about certain things like the contract but all the way Ruka does the talking while Natsume just looked bored and uninterested. I found out that Ruka is also a pureblood vampire.

That night, I settle myself in the luxurious queen-sized bed with white canopy hanging on top and an elegant chandelier. I clutched the heavy blanket tightly. It`s cold. I shivered. It's raining heavily outside.

I couldn`t sleep. I tried closing my eyes then tried to drift to sleep but I couldn`t. The thunder roared. I trembled. I hate thunder and rain. I began shouting. I was always scared of thunder.

The door opened. There stood a shadow. He was tall. I trembled. The figure came nearer to me.

"What do you want? Go away" I screamed in a shaky voice, afraid.

As he came nearer to me the light shone showing a gorgeous lad, I sighed in relief. He was just Natsume Hyuuga.

"You`re so noisy, Polka" He complained, I didn`t retort. I just stayed there silent seemingly happy because he`s there.

"What`s wrong polka?" He asked in a soft voice. He went closer to me then sat on the edge of the bed.

I didn`t say anything. I could feel tears welling in my eyes, and then it dripped down on my cheeks. Natsume embraced me, placing me in his bare arms. Somehow, I felt safe in his arms.

"My parents died in a car accident, it was raining at that time. I was the only survivor" I muttered in a monotone voice. Memories came flashing in my mind. I could feel sadness swept in me.

He held me tighter. I rested my head on his chest, savoring the moment.

NATSUME`S POV

It must be hard for her. I held her tightly. I don`t want to let her go, never. I cuddled her in my arms. I wiped her tears gently. She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Natsume" She muttered. I smiled, a smile meant only for her. Her sadness broke into happiness. Then she smiled a smile wider than before.

"Natsume, you smiled" She canted then jumped up and down, breaking my hug.

I swept her into my arms, not letting her go. I smirked.

"You`re so noisy little girl" She pouted. Damn, she`s so cute.

Her chocolate eyes met mine. Those innocent eyes of hers, that left me with daze. I can`t hold back any longer. I pressed my lips on hers, prolonging this moment. She kissed back. We began kissing each other with passion. We broke our kiss, running out of air.

"Natsume I love you" She muttered, catching me of guard. I was bewildered. She loved me. Those words I`m longing for.

"I love you too" I whispered in her ears. She smiled at me then wrapped her arms on my neck.

"So the monster fell in love with an angel" I muttered.

"Natsume, you`re not a monster" She muttered, pouting.

"Who said I'm a monster, You`re the one who`s a monster" I teased.

"Hmmph, meanie" She muttered, crossing her arms.

I kissed her forehead. "Just kidding"

We slept in each other`s arms. I held her safely in my arms. At this very moment, she was mine. She meant the whole world to me. I love her. But is my love for her enough to overcome my lust for her blood?

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Hope you like it!**

**!**

**I would like to thank the following:**

**Watery1997**

**vampire2711**

**amu-chan01**

**Emana Ryan**

**crimson eyed girl**

**Little-Miss-Shy-Girl**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Love yah all! Thanks!**

**&& tell me if this chap is good or bad. And also regarding the new title of this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am very much willing to complete this story of mine in the process because I have something interesting going in my mind. Sorry for having my other stories under hiatus.**

**New title: Blood Contract. Do tell me if this title suits the story or Bloody Contract was much better. I need your opinions so that I can change it A.S.A.P.**

**Anyways, here is chapter 6. Read && Enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.**

**

* * *

**

**Blood Contract**

**Chapter 6**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

_Only love will make a cold heart melt._

_

* * *

_

NORMAL POV

Natsume and Mikan went towards their classroom holding each other`s hands. They were officially together. All of the student body was astonished; fan girls cried knowing that Natsume already has a girlfriend. All of them were shocked at the revelation seeing the silent, poor yet beautiful brunette together with the drop dead gorgeous rich, Natsume.

But nothing can stop them not even Natsume`s lust for her blood. He tried controlling himself often.

Mikan told Hotaru everything between the two of them. Hotaru agreed to it as long as he won`t hurt Mikan or he`s dead. Funny, Hotaru didn`t know that Natsume is a vampire. He couldn`t die, he`s immortal.

At a certain Cherry blossom tree, the couple sat on the soft lawn. Mikan laid her head on Natsume`s shoulders while Natsume was reading his manga.

"Natsume, Thank you" Mikan muttered, looking Natsume straight in the eyes.

Natsume looked at her "Thank you for giving me a job" She continued.

Natsume smirked. "I should be the one thanking you" Mikan shot him a confused look.

"Thank you for coming in my life" he muttered. He was truly thankful to her. For her coming in his life, many things had change in him. Before, he thought that he was always in the darkness but that changed knowing that an angel managed to get him away from the darkness he`s in.

He was happy deep inside him, True happiness that only she can bestow. He was cold hearted but somehow that changed when she came in his life.

Mikan clasped his hands tightly and began humming a tune.

"How does it feel to be a vampire?" Mikan asked out of curiosity. Natsume twitched.

"You really want to know?" Natsume muttered. Mikan nodded in response.

"Dreadful" He muttered. Mikan looked at him waiting for the rest of his narration.

"Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before" He muttered in a dark tone.

"What does that mean?" Mikan asked, confuse of what he`s saying.

"It means that being a vampire is horrendous. I don`t want to live in darkness drinking human blood consuming them until they die" Natsume muttered under his breath.

Mikan shivered, Natsume noticed this and quickly change the topic.

"So its strawberry now, eh?" Natsume muttered then smirked.

"You perverted bastard"Mikan shrieked.

"You`re so childish"

"Who cares?"

"I do"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause you`re my girlfriend" With that he dragged Mikan.

"Hey, Where are we going?"

"I`m going to buy you new undies"

Mikan blushed madly. "Stop it you perverted bastard"

And off they went to God knows where.

* * *

**That was really short and I felt awful about that, Though I promise you that there will be something interesting to happen in the next chapters so tune in.**

**I know that Mikan and Natsume`s confession with each other is too soon to happen though I regretted it the second I thought of something interesting but I`ll just leave it with that because there will be something really interesting though I don`t know if you`ll like it but I can assure you that it`ll make you happy at the same time a little bit mad but don`t worry trials are perfect for strengthening the bond of love.**

**I`ll be updating the next chapter because I know that this chapter is way too short.**

**The next chapter will be a special chap dedicated to Ruka and Hotaru. Yep, it`s a chapter about Ruka and Hotaru.**

**Tune in.**

**!**

**I would like to thank the following:**

**mica123**

**YoursRandomly00**

**Emana Ryan**

**xmiku**

**crimson eyed girl**

**Animechick**

**AMUTOforever305**

**.Spazz**

**Yuri no Kimi**

**musicanimegal**

**Blackcat xoxo**

**hachimatsu1027**

**systema c.a.i**

**sapphireangel09**

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**Thanks also for those who reviewed that doesn`t have an account here in fan fic, thanks for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a chapter dedicated to Hotaru and Ruka. This is another version of their story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Blood Contract**

**Chapter 7**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

* * *

RUKA`S POV

I was heading towards Central town. Natsume is spending his time on his mansion reading a manga.

I was finding a certain girl to have a blood contract with.

Fan girls, no. I`m not sure if I could trust them. Natsume sure is lucky to have Mikan and to have her as his girlfriend.

I looked around the surroundings around me surveying people nearby. Natsume is an expert on this he could easily find a girl whom he could have a blood contract with.

I began to wear out. Maybe I`ll just let opportunity to find me then maybe a certain girl who needs money could be somehow present.

I went inside a café and ordered a cappuccino. As I sat on a nearby table just beside the glass window, I noticed a raven haired girl just beside my table. I looked at her then realized that it was Imai Hotaru my cold partner who won`t even talk to me. She was sitting at the table sipping her coffee while rummaging through a couple of pictures.

Wait the pictures, my pictures. What the hell is she doing with my pictures?

"Imai" I called out. She only stole a glance at me then quickly averts her eyes on the photos.

I moved into the other chair just opposite to her direction.

"What the hell are you doing with my pictures?" I muttered.

"What do you think am I doing?" She retorted.

I sweat dropped. This girl is really something.

"Why are you taking my pictures?"

"I`m selling them to your fan girls" She answered nonchalantly, as if the person who was in the picture wasn`t there in the first place.

"Why are you selling them" I asked getting really irritated. Why is she selling them?

"Isn`t it obvious, to earn money for your information I`m not rich like any of you" She muttered, rolling her eyes.

An idea came up. This is just the right girl I`m asking for. But the problem is how to pursue her.

"Do you need Money?"

"Obviously yes"

"Do you have a job?"

She nodded her head. "Part time jobs" She mumbled. But part time jobs don`t pay high salary.

"Part time job don`t pay high salary"

"Yes, but it`s enough for me"

"Do you want a job that pays high salary?"

She raised her eyebrow, looking interested.

How will I do this? Maybe she`ll run away or will spread the news that I`m a vampire.

I wouldn`t let this opportunity slip away. This girl is different. She`s not like any girls. She`s not a flirt. More importantly, she needs money.

I showed her my _fangs. _She looked at me. She wasn`t shocked or anything. She wasn`t bewildered or scared. She just looked at me nonchalantly. She raised her eyebrow.

"You`re a vampire, aren`t you?" She said in a monotone voice, only I could hear. I nodded. This girl is smart. She `s not like any ordinary girls. I could sense something in her.

I nodded my head in response.

"So you want me to have a blood contract with you?" She asked casually.

How did she know about a blood contract? Unless you`re a vampire yourself.

"It's not what you think it is, I`m not a vampire" She muttered. She showed me some kind of bracelet.

"This is a hearing device disguise as a bracelet. I gave Mikan one of this and she always wears it. SO I know about Mikan and Hyuuga`s business and about their blood contract" Man, this girl sure is something.

"I want you to have a blood contract with me" I muttered.

"Sure, so how much will you pay me?" Geez, all she cares about is money.

"100,000 yen"

"Are you kidding me?"

"200,000"

"Too cheap"

"300,000"

"You`re rich, be more generous" I sighed.

"400,000"

"Do you really think that my blood is that cheap?"I sighed again; dealing with this girl is a bit hard.

"500,000"

"Deal, and don`t seal me with that stupid kiss of yours"

"But it is necessary"

"Another 100,000 yen for the kiss, my first kiss comes with a price. My lips are expensive too." I sweat dropped.

Then I kissed her lips. Her lips are really soft and I don`t know I just felt like kissing it longer.

She pulled herself away from me.

"Where`s my money?" She demanded. I gave her half the amount and will give her the other half at the end of the two year contract.

She hastily got the money from my hands then quickly counted it with dollar signs on her eyes. I sighed.

This girl could be interesting in some ways.

* * *

**So how do you like this chapter? Boring isn`t it? Hope you like it! That was really short, i feel bad about that.**

**!**

**I would like to thank the following:**

**vampire2711**

**Lizaaa**

**amu-chan01**

**party-shoujo06**

**Emana Ryan**

**YoursRandomly00**

**crimson eyed girl**

**SparklingDiamondz**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Love yah all!**

**Thank you also for reviewers who don`t have an account here in fan fic, Thanks for reviewing!**

**and tune in !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, 8 Th chapter already. Anyways, please read and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don` own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Blood Contract**

**Chapter 8**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

* * *

NORMAL POV

It was a fine weather early in the morning. The light breeze swayed in the atmosphere. It was just an ordinary morning but not for a certain raven haired guy because the cheerful brunette is here in his mansion.

They were at the grand rooftop of the mansion. Mikan was relishing the wonderful morning appreciating the beauty of nature. She was busy looking at the overlooking view that extended wide showing the vast ocean to the city and the shopping district.

She was savoring the moment looking at the pleasing view in front of her. She let the wind caress her hair. Her beautiful long hair with pretty curls at the ends but still tied with pigtails.

The childish look in her eyes gratifying that Natsume couldn`t help it but stare at her.

NATSUME`S POV

She`s so breathtaking just by looking at her angelic face.

But what was more magnificent was the scent of her blood beneath her fair skin. It was so scrumptious just by smelling at it.

I tried to control my thirst but it keeps on overpowering me.

"Natsume you`re thirsty" She muttered, walking closer to me. I grimaced as I inhaled the sweet fragrance of her blood. How did she know I`m thirsty? That`s what I like about her she can see through me that was one of the many things that attached me to her.

I grasped her wrist then placed her on my lap. The monster in me took over, every time I`m thirsty I am no longer in my usual self. Senses are the one who direct me when I`m in this manner.

I sank my fangs in her neck, avariciously sipping her blood. I find it irresistible when her warm blood goes through my throat. Her blood is so succulent.

The loud bang of the door leading to the rooftop disturbed me. I quickly pulled her away knowing the scent of two people heading their way towards us.

It was the scent of Hotaru Imai and Ruka. I wonder if they saw us, most probably yes.

There was still blood dripping in my mouth. I licked it using the tip of my tongue. Her blood is still dripping in her neck.

Imai faced us but her expression was unbelievable. She wasn`t shocked or anything. She wasn`t horror stricken or even scared. She just stared at me nonchalantly and averts her eyes on Mikan. Then she pulled out a gun, it wasn`t like any gun. I didn`t smell any gunpowder so I guess it`s safe.

She directed the gun on Mikan and then shot it.

_Baka baka baka_

I blinked my eyes. And there was Mikan passing out, rubbing her sore head.

I helped her get up. She stared at her best friend with a panicked expression. Maybe because of what Imai saw awhile ago.

"Hotaru, you didn`t see anything did you?" Mikan muttered really anxious.

"Awhile ago, you mean Hyuuga sipping your blood and he being a vampire oh I didn`t see anything I just know it before you did" She answered nonchalantly. She knows?

"You mean you knew everything from the start" I asked her. She nodded. She pointed her finger at Mikan`s bracelet. She explained to us everything. About the bracelet that she gave Mikan and that it was a hearing device. So she knew everything. It seems that this girl is smart.

"Imai already have a blood contract with me" Ruka mumbled. I raised an eyebrow, so there aren`t any problems. Seems like we can trust Imai she`s not like any girls.

MIKAN`S POV

So Hotaru already knew everything she also have a blood contract with Ruka so I guess there`s no problem explaining.

I run towards Hotaru in an attempt to hug her but she once again pulled out her baka gun then shoots it on me. Once again I rubbed my sore head.

"You`re such a meanie Hotaru" I muttered.

"Whatever" she answered. "So, how much did Hyuuga paid?"

I whispered the amount in her ears then after that her eyes widen then she turned away from me then faced Ruka. I gulped I know what was coming on ahead so I backed out from the tow of them then sat beside Natsume on the bench.

"Nogi, How come Hyuuga paid much higher amount than you did" Hotaru shouted, crossing her arms.

Ruka gulped then when he had his chance he quickly made an attempt to run for his life. Funny a vampire scared of a human. Well since its Hotaru, maybe it's possible. One rule that can`t be broken is that never mess up with Hotaru Imai but I guess you could never call it messing up but for Hotaru she would do almost anything for her beloved money. I sighed. Hotaru is Hotaru after all.

Then they went around and around chasing each other and then went downstairs. I sighed.

I`m alone with Natsume now on the rooftop.

I placed my head on his shoulders.

I touched my neck the bleeding has stopped.

"Natsume" I called out. He looked at me.

"When the night comes, look at the sky. If you see a falling star make a wish" I muttered looking at the sky.

"That`s so childish, Why would I make a wish it won`t come true it`s just a superstition" He mumbled. This is so like Natsume, Stubborn.

"Trust me it will come true, because I did it and I found you" I said staring at his crimson eyes, every minute I stare at his eyes I `m lost with wander.

He smirked. "It isn`t just for that wish, It`s because we`re meant for each other"

I smiled. Spending time with the one you love is indeed a time to treasure. I closed my eyes savoring the moment.

* * *

**So how do you like this chapter? Short isn`t it? Boring?**

**Well anyways I do hope you enjoyed it.**

**I would like to thank the following:**

**lacuschan18**

**vampire2711**

**ryomaechizen2**

**Kylee-Cat**

**manga-girl-freak**

**AMUTOforever305**

**Emana Ryan**

**Amy Cahill09**

**Pace0967**

**animechic12**

**JustFruitsBasket318**

**Lizaaa**

**10**

**yExhiNa sAkUrei**

**mica123**

**YoursRandomly00**

**.CriMsonxLadY.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Love you all!**

**Thanks also for reviewers who don`t have any account in fan fic! Thanks!**

**! Suggestions, comments and critics are welcome.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update, Anyways chapter 9 coming up. Though I really don`t know if you`ll like this chapter. Hope you like it. Read && enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Blood Contract**

**Chapter 9**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

* * *

NATSUME`S POV

It's a dreary afternoon to start with. It was utterly boring. I decided to call my girlfriend and ask her out on a date. I grabbed my phone then called her.

"Hey polka" I muttered holding the phone flippantly.

"_What is it Natsume?" _She inquired.

"Get dress, I`ll pick you up" I commanded.

"_I`m busy right now"_ she muttered. Geez, what is she up to?

"Where are you?"

"_I`m at a nearby café" _what the heck is she doing in a café?

"What café?" She silently muttered the name of the café then hanged up saying that she was busy.

I took my red Ferrari then drove towards the café.

It was a small café though it has an exquisite design. I went inside just to find out that it was a maid café. What the heck is she doing here? I looked around the place hoping to find her. Some girls began circling me. This is annoying. I step out of the circle then searched her. She was at the other side of the café wearing a maid dress which really fits her. She was serving tea to a guy who keeps on drooling at her. I walked towards her then hastily grabbed her hand making the teapot spill from her hands then to the boy`s lap.

Who cares? I dragged her behind me then got her in my car then I drove fast towards the town.

Who would want your girlfriend dress in that overly revealing maid dress? How much more guys drooling at her?

She looked at me with a pissed expression. What did I do?

"Why are you at that place?" I muttered seemingly provoked.

"Isn`t it obvious, I was working there" She muttered in an infuriated voice. "Now I can`t even show my face in there now that you came and ruin everything"

"Whatever, How much money do you want?" I muttered nonchalantly.

"What?" She uttered turning her head to face me.

"How much money do you want for you to stop working those stupid part time jobs? Or isn`t the money I gave you not enough? Then tell me how much do you want?" I asked, sarcastically. Is the money I paid her not enough? She looked down still not answering me.

"Tell me how much money do you want and I`ll give it to you" I cried.

Then she slapped me. What the heck? I was just asking her.

"Do you really think I`m that kind of person? I work hard to support myself and to not burden Hotaru. How can you say that? You bastard. I hate you" She bellowed, tears running in her cheeks. Man, I must have gone a little overboard.

I stopped the car then looked at her. What will I say to her?

She opened the door of the car then went out slamming the door behind her. I went out of the car then followed her. Once I kept up with her I grabbed her had then embraced her behind her back.

"I`m sorry" I muttered. I didn`t mean to say those things. I just went a little overboard.

She faced me wiping the tears in her hands.

I kissed her forehead. "I`m really sorry, I just went a little overboard I`m really sorry will you forgive me?" I mumbled, shameful of what I`ve said awhile ago.

"It`s okay I know you didn`t mean it and sorry for slapping you" She said, then smiled.

I smiled at her.

"Shall we go on a date?" I offered taking her hand gently then placed a soft kiss on it.

She nodded her head then smiled.

She was still dressed in that maid outfit. People are starting to notice. I grabbed her hand then dragged her hand behind me. I led her to the shopping mall then we went inside a dress boutique.

I picked out a dress for her then quickly gave it to her signaling the saleslady to help Mikan change.

Mikan went inside the changing room while I waited in the coach.

After a few minutes she came out my eyes widen as I scanned her look. She was wearing a pink cocktail dress just above her knees. She looks really gorgeous. I paid for the dress using my credit card then went out of the boutique.

MIKAN`S POV

He dragged me outside of the boutique. Its night time already and the cold air made me shiver. I embraced myself using my arms. Natsume looked at me then took off his jacket then placed it on me.

"Thanks" I muttered under my breath. I could smell the strong scent of his perfume in his jacket. It smells wonderful. I clutched the jacket tightly shielding myself from the chilly atmosphere.

Natsume placed his arms on my shoulder and draw me closer to him.

We went to watch a movie but it seems like Natsume wasn`t even paying attention to it. He keeps on looking at me. I giggled then placed my head on his shoulders.

This moment the movie meant nothing all we could see around us seems blurry. It seems like we`re the only one who existed, Natsume and I.

After the movie, we went to the park strolling around enjoying the presence of each other. It was a scene of harmony inhaling the rich scent of the frosty air. It`s the month of November now, a lot of things happened. It's been two weeks since the contract.

We leisurely walk around the park, swaying our entwined hands back and forth.

Something caught my eyes, Howalon. I began jumping in joy like a little child. I hurriedly run towards the Howalon store then ordered one box for myself. Natsume trailed behind me.

"Aren`t you too old to buy that kind of stuff?" he muttered, sarcasm in his tone.

I stomped my foot then glared at him, and then turned my back facing the Howalon piled up in the corner. As soon as I got my Howalon I grabbed Natsume`s hands then motioned him to sit beside me at the bench.

I looked at my Howalon on top of my lap smiling at it sheepishly. I opened the box then gobbled one Howalon. I love the feeling as it melts in your mouth and you can devour its sweetness. I giggled.

"Natsume you want one?" I asked handing him the box.

"No, I don`t like sweets" He muttered wrapping his arms on my waist. I frowned. Who wouldn`t like sweets?

"You don`t like sweets?" I asked once again. He nodded his head. A notion came up.

"Hey Natsume, what does my blood taste like?" I asked him out of curiosity. It`ll be fun knowing what your blood taste like.

"Your blood taste sweet" He answered looking at me then smirked.

"I thought you don`t like sweets"

"I don`t like sweets, but you `re an exception you`re delicious" He muttered and placed his arms on my shoulders moving me closer to him. I looked at him questionably.

"You really are dense aren`t you. I`m a vampire I drink human blood. In any case we don`t like sweets that humans ate"

I grinned.

"Polka, Can you answer this?" He asked.

"Stop calling me that, you pervert" I retorted. He remained silent not bothering to retort.

"Do you want to be with me for the rest of your life?" What`s the sudden question.

"Of course" Being always with the one I love is what I`ve always wanted.

I leaned my head on his shoulders.

"I could lay in your arms forever and still it wouldn't be long enough" I muttered.

"I know"

He pulled my chin gently towards him then kissed me. I pressed my lips to his, prolonging the moment .It was a yet another fervent kiss. A kiss that can stop time, like everyone isn`t there in the first place; just the two of us.

I can forget my very existence in a deep kiss of you.

* * *

**So, how do you like this chapter? Sorry for the late update! This chapter is really boring, do you agree with me? And really short. I felt bad about these, first having the late update and this chapter is so boring. Sorry! I`ll try my very best next chapter.**

**I would like to thank the following:**

**Lizaaa**

**ryomaechizen2**

**vampire2711**

**Watery1997**

**manga-girl-freak**

**Emana Ryan**

**YoursRandomly00**

**10**

**crimson eyed girl**

**Kylee-Cat**

**animechic12**

**mica123**

**CutiePrincessPikachu**

**amu-chan01**

**animefreak77610**

**Lizaaa**

**ichirukiamuto**

**This chapter is dedicated to you all.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys. You all are my inspiration. Love yah all!**

**I promise I`ll do my very best in the next chapters.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again, this is a chapter dedicated to Hotaru and Ruka. Hope you`ll like it. Read && Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Blood Contract**

**Chapter 10**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

**Ruka and Hotaru special chapter**

* * *

RUKA`S POV

It's the usual morning in the classroom. was having a meeting with the other teachers so it's free time today. I was busy tapping my fingers on the table. It was completely boring. Natsume and Mikan left the classroom awhile ago spending the time of their lives. I started tapping my fingers on the table creating a soft thud.

I looked at my seat mate. Her eyes held no expression, it was cold. It was just like Natsume`s eyes. She was scribbling something on her notebook. It looks like a list of expenses or something.

My thoughts wander around the classroom. It was weary. All you could hear are chatters, murmurs and other unnecessary sounds. I looked at Imai again she doesn`t seem to mind anyone she just kept on looking at her notebook.

The wind blew in a swift motion I could smell the sweet scent of Imai and I realized that I was thirsty.

It`s been long since I had drank human blood. Her scent is making me weaker. We, vampires have our own brand of taste in blood. When we make a blood contract with a certain person and then we seal it, the taste of their blood becomes are addiction. In the case of Natsume, I knew all along that he is addicted on Mikan not only for her blood but because also love her.

Every seconds passing by, I couldn`t hold this lingering feeling anymore. This could be really dangerous if I couldn`t control my thirst I could even uncover my secret. I grabbed Imai`s hands without further due.

All of them looked at me with wonder as I grabbed Imai`s hands and dragged her along with me out of the classroom.

As soon as we were at a secluded place, she grabbed her baka gun and shot it at me. I dodged the attacks I have no time to be arguing with her for I was thirsty. I pinned her on the wall then hastily sank my fangs in her neck. I was yearning for her blood, it was delicious. I covetously sipped her blood with all my might not caring if I might hurt her or not. A vampire, when thirsty doesn`t have control. All he thinks about is his prey and nothing else. The blood flows through my throat; I love how it warms my throat as it passes deep down.

After I had enough of the blood I pushed her away gently. I`m back in my usual self again.

She stared at me with those cold eyes. After what I`ve done to her she still has this expression? This girl really is something.

She sat down at the ground and motioned me to sit beside her. I sat down leaving a short distance of space between us. I thought she wouldn`t be angry of what I did to her but I was wrong. She pulled out her baka gun then began to shot me. I just let her hit me with it but it didn`t hurt I just wanted to wake up from delusion.

"That hurts, pay me money" She muttered. After all that happened all she thinks about is her oh so beloved money.

"I already paid you" I said.

"Whatever reasons I have my ways, guess I have to sell a lot of photos of you and Hyuuga than usual"

Geez, this girl is really different. She wasn`t even afraid of a vampire nor was she freaked out that a vampire bit her. I`m so lucky to find a girl like her though sometimes she`s not easy to deal with.

"Why do you love money that much? Money isn`t the most important thing in the world"

"Money isn`t the most important thing in the world love is" She muttered. Whoah, this girl knows things beyond money especially a thing called Love. That caught me by surprised not until she added "Fortunately I love money" I sweat dropped. Surely, this girl is beyond different. She`s interesting in some ways.

"There are many things that can`t be brought by money like happiness"

"Whoever said money can`t buy happiness simply they didn`t know where to shop" She muttered nonchalantly. I sighed. This girl really is unusual. That`s one thing I like about her.

"Why are you so obsessed with money?" I asked.

"You`re rich, you don`t understand a thing" She muttered in a monotone voice I could feel sorrow in her face.

"Have you ever been in love before?" I muttered, changing the topic. She just looked at me, seemingly uninterested.

"No" She muttered.

"Be honest" I muttered, not convinced.

"Honesty is the best policy—when there is money in it" She said. I sighed. She doesn`t look like she had been in love before so probably not.

"Money again" I mumbled. She looked at me.

"What`s wrong with loving money?" She muttered. I just looked at her I was just about to say something when she cut me off.

"My parents died when I was just 10 years old, our house was taken by one of my relatives so I don`t consider them as my family anymore. I completely lost trust to anyone at that time because even my own blood related relatives betrayed my family and didn`t even cared for me. I don`t want to go to orphanage so I decided to work by myself. Young kid that time I`ve been through so much that not even teenagers had been. So I greatly treasure the value of money" She muttered wrapping her arms on her knees.

Her eyes were now soft. It was filled with sadness, sorrow and grief. I regret judging her. It must have been really tough on her part. I feel sorry for her. I wanted to hug her, wrap her in my arms and tell her that she`s safe in me.

I moved closer to her then wrapped my arms around her.

"I`m sorry" I muttered.

"Its okay" Never thought that this girl, cold hearted as I know her can be this soft and vulnerable.

She didn`t pushed me back. She didn`t hesitate. She just let me hug her.

It was an indescribable feeling. There something tingling in my heart. I could feel the loud thudding in my heart.

HOTARU`S POV

As he hug me, I feel really safe in his arms. I don`t know why but somehow I like the feeling. I feel really safe like there`s a huge barrier around us keeping us from harm and the other harsh realities in this world.

I could hear the loud beating of his heart as well as the strident thud of my heart. All of the sound of our hearts beat in harmony composing a lovely melody.

Somehow there`s a part in me that is slowly starting to heal, the warmth closely bringing itself back in me like it belongs there in the first place.

I don`t know how long this will last but somehow I might as well treasure this moment.

NORMAL POV

As the two sat there in each other`s arms, love yet to be unleashed in both sides. Time stood still for both of them, savoring the moment of each other`s presence.

* * *

**Wheew! Glad I finished this today! Sorry, for the late update. I know you guys love Hotaru and Ruka so this chapter is dedicated to you all. Writing a chapter for Hotaru and Ruka is really not my forte but somehow I got really interested in the two of them in some ways because of their personalities so well I got really inspired as to write this chapter. So how was this chapter? Hope you like it! I know it's really short and all that but I do hope my efforts are worth it, thanks!**

* * *

**I would like to thank the following:**

**Yuri no Kimi**

**vampire2711**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**kyoushiro02**

**Lizaaa**

**ichirukiamuto**

**Emana Ryan**

**AMUTOforever305**

**animechic12**

**Tear Droplet**

**animechick312**

**Shikon Miko2010**

**ryomaechizen2**

**usagi ch4n**

**Ebaz**

**YoursRandomly00**

**amu-chan01**

**Lizaaa**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! This chapter is dedicated to you all! Thanks for the never ending support I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart! Thanks! Love you all!**

**Don`t forget to review! Comments, suggestions && critics are happily welcomed and accepted.**

**Thanks!**

**Till next chapter!**

**See you!**

**Yours truly,**

**beavermeadowsbev**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update, Anyways here is chapter 11. Read && Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I own Gakuen Alice then I wouldn`t write a fanfic.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Blood Contract**

**Chapter 11**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

* * *

NORMAL POV

The bell rang signaling that it`s the end of classes for the day.

Our lovely brunette skipped towards her beloved best friend.

"Hotaru, are we going home together today?" She asked.

"No, I have a part time job" Hotaru replied, nonchalantly. Mikan pouted, disappointed that her best friend and she won`t be going home together.

Natsume walked past behind her then dragged her out of the classroom.

"You don`t have to be sad polka you have me, I`ll drive you home" He muttered then smirked.

"Stop calling me that" She muttered, stomping her foot then headed towards the wrong direction.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I`m going to place this box on the storage room"

"I`m coming with you"

"Okay, that`s if you can catch me" Mikan muttered then ran leaving Natsume behind.

Natsume soon kept up with her as expected of a vampire, then encircled Mikan`s waist with her bare arms.

"Hey, that`s not fair" She retorted, the pouted her lips which makes her really cute.

"You didn`t wear those underwear I gave you" He muttered. Mikan blushed.

"I still like my old ones"

"Whatever"

MIKAN`S POV

I was skipping a cheerfully with Natsume trailing behind me. Our hands were intertwined, swaying it back and forth. We were heading our way to the storage room. Every time I`m with Natsume, I feel like I`m just exactly where I want to be. I began to hum a tune when a phone ringing could be heard. Natsume picked up his phone.

"Excuse me for a second, I`ll just wait for you at the parking lot. Is it okay with you?" He asked.

"Sure" I muttered.

He kissed me on the forehead then disappeared into the grand hallway of the school.

I headed to the storage room at the 3 rd floor of our school building. The teacher asked me to put this box inside there.

There were a few students left behind but most of the classrooms along the hallway were already closed. The cold wind blew behind me. I shivered. It`s the month of November now and the weather started to be a lot colder than usual. Twenty days from now is going to be Natsume`s Birthday. I already have something to give him in my mind though I`m not really sure if he`ll like it.

Natsume usually doesn`t leave me alone when we`re here in school because I thoroughly know that he`s fan girls are mad at me.

I could feel a deathly aura surrounding me. It felt weird. I began to walk a little faster.

I was in the 3rd floor now and just a few blocks away was the storage room. It`s getting dark. I walk my way towards the storage room swiftly making a screeching sound with my shoes.

I opened the door and it was really dark in there but I still see a bit of light due to the slight opening of the door. As I placed the box on the floor; a loud bang could be heard. I headed for the door but I can`t open it, it`s locked. I started turning the knob then pushed the door but still it won`t open.

Could it be that Natsume`s fan girls the one doing this?

I called out for help but no one heard me. I definitely know that students could be further way from this place and I`m not really sure if they could hear me.

I rummaged the contents of my pocket to find my phone. I was about to call Natsume on the phone when strong hands pinned me. What is this stupid joke?

"Who are you?" I yelled. The strong hands that gripped me never let me go. I could really tell that this person is a man. I tried to push him away but my strength isn`t enough. He`s overpowering me. Inside of me was panicking.

I screamed with all my might begging for help. Is he trying to rape me? But he wasn`t doing a move. He was touching the nape of my neck. It was dim I couldn`t see. I shove my phone on him hoping that I could see him clearly with the use of my phone. I pointed my phone at him hoping to catch a glimpse. The sight made me drop my phone on my hands. My assumption wasn`t right, I thought it was the fan girls doing this ordering some man to get back at me.

But No-

He`s a _vampire_

To be continued…

* * *

**I`m really sorry for the late update. Gah, I feel really bad about it. And this chapter is really really short and still I kept you all waiting for it but it`s really short. I`m so so sorry and as you can see in this chapter, a major cliff hanger. So I`ll make you satisfied in the next chapter and I`ll make it really longer than usual. Honestly I really did have a hard time thinking of the next upcoming chapters. As I know that everyone of you love suspense and some thrill so there you got it.**

**Tune in for the next chapter.**

**I would like to thank the following:**

**ryomaechizen2**

**yuri11rio**

**vampire2711**

**mica123**

**soffe-chann**

**Emana Ryan**

**YoursRandomly00**

**Lizaaa**

**engravedruby**

**xXaoi-to-midoriXx**

**Msdgirl**

**Yuri no Kimi**

**starheart12**

**applegreentea**

**VicMonCy**

**Lal Lolli**

**tangerinesXcrimsonluver**

**HazZel and CriMson**

**ichirukiamuto**

**vampire2711**

**gravefairy**

**animechic12**

**The Dramatist**

**SailorCosmicRose**

**Thank you so much for reviewing guys. You rock my world. Thank you so much. Love you all!**

**I promise to do my best on the next chapters so please keep reading the climax is nearing.**

**Thank you!**

**Till next chapter!**

**See you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, chapter 12 coming up. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice.**

**DEDICATION: I dedicate this chapter to all of the readers of this story, thank you so much. This story would simply be nothing without you`re never ending support. Thank you so much guys!**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Blood Contract

Chapter 12

Written by: Beavermeadowsbev

* * *

_Flash back_

"_Who are you?" I yelled. The strong hands that gripped me never let me go. I could really tell that this person is a man. I tried to push him away but my strength isn`t enough. He`s overpowering me. Inside of me was panicking. _

_I screamed with all my might begging for help. Is he trying to rape me? But he wasn`t doing a move. He was touching the nape of my neck. It was dim I couldn`t see. I shove my phone on him hoping that I could see him clearly with the use of my phone. I pointed my phone at him hoping to catch a glimpse. The sight made me drop my phone on my hands. My assumption wasn`t right, I thought it was the fan girls doing this ordering some man to get back at me. _

_But No-_

_He`s a vampire_

_End of flashback _

MIKAN`S POV

No way, He`s a vampire. I could see his blood shot eyes and his white razor sharp teeth. I`ve never seen a vampire like him he wasn`t like Natsume and Ruka. He was blood thirsty and untamed. Never in my life was I this scared of a vampire, it's just now. My heart thumped in panic. I`m severely hopeless, I was so terrified. What if I die right now due to blood loss? What will become of me? I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I whimpered because of pain, he was gripping me tightly. He`s fingers are digging in my skin. I could feel my adrenaline rushing, my heart throbbing because of fear.

"Natsume!" I shouted with all my might. I hope that he can hear me right now. Hope that he`ll be just in time to save me. I don`t know what my exact feeling at that time is. I felt so bleak. I could feel his fangs stroking the edge of my neck as if he`s savoring the every touch and smell of it.

I could hear a loud bang on the door.

"Mikan!" The voice said. It was the voice that I could recognize anywhere. The voice I had always loved. The voice that made me calm and feel safe. It was Natsume`s voice. I feel so weak at that time, so exhausted that I couldn`t even barely open my eyes. I could see blackness surrounding me then I lost consciousness.

NORMAL POV

The lovely brunette was laid in a majestic crimson king sized bed with the raven haired boy in her side.

Natsume placed his hands on his forehead. He was shot a glance at Mikan every now and then. Concern and Sadness could be seen in his eyes.

Hotaru and Ruka was on the coach sitting looking at Mikan`s sleeping figure. They seem to be really worried.

Distress surrounded the atmosphere of the room. It was a gloomy ambiance.

NATSUME`S POV

I looked at her sleeping face. She looks like an angel, sleeping peacefully despite what happened awhile ago. I was so anxious of what might happen to her if I didn`t come. I know I was wrong of loving her. I was just close to bringing trouble to her. I`m a vampire, she`s a human we live in different worlds.

Vampires like me are just as dangerous as vampires that attacked her awhile ago.

But meeting her was fate, having a blood contract with her was a choice but falling in love with her I had no control over.

MIKAN`S POV

I opened my eyes; the first thing I saw was the grand chandelier that illuminated the ceiling.

Where am I? I got up then realized that I was in a large room with crimson covered curtains. The first person I saw was Natsume looking at me. I could see sadness and concern in his eyes. He grabbed my shoulders gently then hugged me. I hugged him back. I really feel safe in his arms.

"Are you okay now?" He asked with apprehension in his voice. I could really tell that he was feeling distress.

"I`m fine" I muttered, holding back the tears but it soon betrayed me then trailed down my cheeks.

Natsume looked at me with a hint of worry on his eyes.

"It`s okay now, don`t cry" He muttered in a gentle tone, wiping my tears with his hands.

"I was so afraid at that time I thought I was going to die" I muttered between hiccups.

I could really tell that what happened before traumatized me.

The door opened revealing Ruka and Hotaru. They walked towards me. Hotaru sat beside me then I quickly hugged her surprisingly she hugged me back. I was so happy.

"Are you okay baka?" She muttered, nonchalantly but I could see a tinge of concern in her eyes. I nodded blissfully.

"I`m glad you`re okay Sakura-san" Ruka said. I flashed him a cheerful smile. I guess I`m good now with the people I love I felt really safe.

We were a bit closer with each other now.

"About the vampire that attacked you" Ruka muttered. I froze in my position. Again, I felt afraid just by thinking of that incident. Natsume wrapped his arms around me once again, I felt safe.

"He wasn`t like any vampires he wasn`t like Natsume and Ruka, he was so different, so wild, so untamed" I said with a tinge of anxious in my voice.

"Hyuuga, I thought that once you have a blood contract with your chosen one and you seal it with a kiss No vampire will attack another vampire`s chosen one" Hotaru muttered under her breath.

"Yes, pureblood vampires like us came from parents which are pureblood themselves, however there are also ordinary vampires that are bitten by purebloods like us. Purebloods and ordinary vampires are tamed and follow certain rules from the vampire society like the blood contract which is necessarily followed by all of us, tamed. However there are certain vampires like the ones created by ordinary vampires who are wild and not tamed. They are the vampires that are neglected. They don`t follow the rules and they don`t recognize the blood contract all they know is to feed blood from one person to the other. That`s why the vampire society are hunting them down now then if possible they are beginning to tame them so that it won`t cause trouble to our existence and our community. Vampires like that are likely to have killed a human" He muttered in a dark tone.

I understand now the vampire that attacked me wasn`t like ordinary vampires. I shuddered recalling the incident.

Natsume squeezed my hand.

"It`s okay now, I`ve killed the vampire so there`s no need to worry anymore" He muttered. I nodded then squeezed his hands back.

"I guess it`s time to sleep now, it`s almost midnight" Ruka muttered looking at his watch.

"Ruka lead Imai to the guest room, it`s midnight so I`m not letting you two go home tonight" He muttered.

The two disappear closing the door behind them. We two were the only one left in the room.

Natsume stood up.

"Good night" He muttered the kissed my cheeks then walked away. I don`t want him to leave.

I grabbed his wrist. "Natsume, please stay with me tonight" I muttered.

He smirked then sat next to me. He circled his shoulders around my waist then moved me closer to him.

He was like a river that never seizes to stop flowing in my heart. He was everything to me. Everything I wanted. I can`t even imagine myself living in this world without him.

"Natsume, I love you" I muttered, staring at his crimson eyes that made me melt with every gaze on it.

He cupped my chin then kissed me passionately I began kissing him back gripping my hands on his shirt.

After we broke the kiss he muttered "The moment I first saw you, you warmed my heart, the second time you made little flames and now you make my heart burn like hell"

There was a loud thudding in my heart. I leaned my head on Natsume`s chest. Our hearts beat like one hearing the harmonious melody our hearts created. I wrapped my arms on Natsume`s neck then kissed him, he kissed me back with equal passion. We kissed each other fervently, nibbling in each other`s lips.

We soon sank in the bed in each other`s arms, having a passionate night ahead of us. (A/N: *cough* cough* So in case you don`t know they made love with each other, I really don`t want to show you the love scene so leave it at that I don`t want this story to be rated M and I don`t know how to write a love scene so I guess that will do)

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Yay, finally finished this. Anyways I hope you like this! **

**Critics, suggestions and comments are welcomed and accepted! **

**So I badly need your reviews so that I will know what you think of this chapter and this story!**

**Hope it wasn`t boring and hope this story and this chapter satisfy you! Thanks!**

**I would like to thank the following:**

** vampire2711**

**Yuri no Kimi **

**gravefairy**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**The Dramatist **

**Crimson X Flames**

** sakurablossom1520**

**trish1697 **

**AMUTOforever305**

**Emana Ryan**

** YoursRandomly00**

** Suki Sakura**

**FrozenHeart-hime**

**shadesofgreen13**

**lira191 **

**mica123**

** rozy**

**! Please do tell me what you think of this story!**

**Thanks! **

**Till next time!**

**See you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update anyways, chapter 13 coming up!.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Blood Contract**

**Chapter 13**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

* * *

MIKAN`S POV

I woke up from my slumber with Natsume beside me caressing my cheeks. I rubbed my eyes then flashed him a smile.

"Morning Polka" He muttered, placing a kiss on my forehead. He does it most of the time.

"Good morning, stop calling me that" I said, with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"I had a good view of them last night" He exclaimed then smirked.

"Pervert" I retorted placing a light punch on his chest.

He stood up in a very elegant manner.

"I`m going to take a shower for a bit" He muttered. I nodded then he headed towards the door just beside the bed. I sat up straight then surveyed the room around me. I could really tell that Natsume`s favorite color is red. The walls are painted light brown that much very well to the red curtains. In the middle part of the elegant room was a grand chandelier hanging above the ceiling. It`s posh diamond glasses illuminated the room reflecting shades of brilliant colors in the room.

What does it feels like to be rich? It must be nice not worrying about a single thing. It seems extraordinaire, having to be beside Natsume and sleeping in his room.

I find myself appreciating the beauty of the exquisite room when a phone ringing disturbed me.

I surveyed the room looking for the phone ringing. I can tell that it was Natsume`s phone and not mine. I rummaged under the heavy blankets under the bed and there I found it. I held the phone in my hands. Natsume is still in the shower. Should I answer this? Maybe yes. I flipped the phone open and there I written in the caller I.D, Luna Koizumi. Who`s Luna? Maybe some business partners. Just when I was about to answer the call the line died.

"Polka, it`s your turn" Natsume muttered closing the door behind him. He was wearing a white shirt, leaving the buttons opened. He ran his hands on his wet hair. How could he look so dashing, even with that outfit? I sighed. I walked my way to the bathroom not bothering to tell him about who called a minute ago then closed the door behind my back. The girl who called, is just a business partner right? Normally, Natsume don`t give his phone numbers to any girls other than me. It can`t be helped. I quickly showered myself then got dressed.

After we had taken our breakfast, Natsume`s chauffeur drove us to the school. The students crowded around the black Mercedes waiting for their beloved Natsume. The chauffeur opened the door for us; Natsume went outside followed by me. The students gasped at the mere sight of me. It`s the first time I went to school with Natsume. He quickly circled his hands on my waist as usual. He does it every now and then. I sighed. Noise, chatters and murmurs surrounded the place. Fan girls flirting again hoping to catch the attention of Natsume.

We went our way out of the crowd then went inside our classroom. Ruka and Hotaru trailed behind us. It`s been a shocking affair for the fan girls that Ruka placed his hands on Hotaru`s shoulders. Hotaru being Hotaru just shot him with her baka gun. Funny, those two are really distinctive but they made such a nice pair.

The bell rang indicating that classes is about to start. We settled down in our sits then waited for Mr. Narumi to come in. As customary, Mr. Narumi came in with a bright expression on his face. It seems as if he`s bringing good news with him. He started twirling around, full of bliss.

"Good Morning everyone" He greeted in an ecstatic tone.

"Good morning" We replied.

"Good news everyone, we`ll be having a new student" He muttered his eyes full of twinkle. I sighed. Mr. Narumi has been like that ever since, he was full of high spirits and he never fails to put on a smile in that face of his.

He motioned a girl standing just beside the door. She has a short strawberry blonde hair. She was just about the same height as me. She`s also pretty but she wears a dark aura surrounding her.

"Please introduce yourself" muttered.

"Luna Koizumi" She exclaimed.

My eyes widened. Luna Koizumi? The girl that called on Natsume`s phone awhile ago. I can`t be mistaken. She`s that girl. Somehow, just awhile ago I just shook it off my mind but now it seems like there`s a sharp pang in my heart. I don`t know. It really upsets me. I stole a glance at Natsume. His eyes were on Luna, He was shocked and alarmed. I can`t understand his expression.

He noticed that I was looking at him; I quickly averted my eyes from him the quickly stared blankly on the table.

I felt anxious and uneasy.

NATSUME`S POV

No, It can`t be. Why is Koizumi here? What exactly is she planning? I noticed that Mikan is staring at me. I look at her but she quickly draws her eyes off me. I wonder why but her eyes held anxiety and apprehension. It was like she was afraid to lose something.

NORMAL POV

Mr. Narumi announced that Luna`s partner will be an ordinary guy sitting at the edge just beside Hotaru and Ruka`s table.

"No, I want to be Natsume`s partner" She demanded. The fan girls ears perked up. They were ready to kill Luna anytime now. How dare she call Natsume-sama just as comfortably as that? Sure, they were against Mikan`s relationship with Natsume but even Mikan herself wasn`t a flirt nor arrogant. So they respect Mikan a bit.

"Who are you to call Natsume-sama by his first name?" Sumire yelled pointing a finger towards Luna. Luna just ignored her then went to Natsume.

"I`m just his fiancé, right Natsume?" She muttered with a voice full of pride. The fan girls looked at her, confused. Of course, who wouldn`t be? Natsume loved his oh-so-beloved Mikan and now he has another fiancé. The fan girls glared at Luna and everyone jerked their head towards them.

"Free time everyone" Mr. Narumi muttered then dashed of out of the classroom afraid to be included of the battle.

Luna inched towards Natsume. Natsume glared at her. Luna smiled an evil grin. She inch her way close to Natsume`s face. Natsume glared at her, again. The fan girls looking enraged every second ticking by their eyes on their prey, Luna. They were about to rip her head off.

MIKAN`S POV

I watched as she moved her face towards Natsume. He just glared at her, he never even bother to push her away from him? And what did she mean that she`s the fiancé of Natsume. My heart felt heavy every second ticking by watching the scene before me. I stood up then quickly ran closing the door behind me.

I strolled along the hallway looking at my shoes as it taps lightly to the marble floor. I walked towards our cherry blossom tree then sat peacefully there.

I curled my body up in a ball. I hummed a melodious tone to get the stupid thoughts out of my mind. Everything Is gonna be okay, Natsume loves me.

I closed my eyes relishing the fresh atmosphere around me. No wonder, Natsume loves this place so much. It can freshen up your mood.

Strong arms wrapped it`s way around my waist. I opened my eyes and found out that it was Natsume.

"Why did you walk out of the classroom?" He asked, placing his chin on top of my shoulders.

"I don`t know either" I muttered.

"Hn"

"Natsume, awhile ago Luna said that she`s your fiancé is that true?" I asked him.

"Yes" I looked down covering my eyes with my bangs. I was pretty upset.

"Don`t worry, my hearts belongs to you alone" I flashed him a wide smile, he smirked.

"You jealous?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Yes" I admitted with a serious expression."Just awhile ago someone called on your phone, It was Luna I thought that she was just some business partner so I shook the thought out of my head but now I found out that she`s just a student like any of us and now she`s your fiancé so I was pretty upset at the fact that you don`t usually give girls your phone number. I muttered under my breath.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly then kissed me on the cheeks. I just can`t resist him.

"I love you and you only" I smiled at him.

"Ne Natsume, How did she became your fiancé?" I asked. For sure, this is against Natsume`s will.

"My parents arranged the engagement"

"Your parents, aren`t they vampires?" Natsume`s parents are vampires and Luna, could it be she`s also a vampire?

"Luna is a vampire" He muttered, cutting of my thoughts. My eyes widened. Just when I thought everything was perfect then I was completely wrong. Natsume and I live in different worlds. He`s a Vampire, I`m a human. Could love be enough to break the walls that separate our differences?

* * *

**So sorry for the late update. So, how do you like this chapter? I really wasn`t planning to end this story without some hard trials that could end their love for each other. Anyways, hope it wasn`t boring and hope you still enjoy this chapter especially this story.**

**Please review. Every reviews will help in sending Luna to hell where she belongs.**

**I would like to thank the following:**

**Emana Ryan**

**vampire2711**

**ichirukiamuto**

**Hikari-chan96**

**lira191**

**Kylee-Cat**

**mica123**

**Alwaysbtheir**

**Yuri no Kimi**

**YoursRandomly00**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**nagirima fan**

**gail169**

**gravefairy**

**ryomaechizen2**

**The Dramatist**

**cherry-blossoms'097**

**animefreak77610**

**lazy Ben**

**teenboyz**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Love you all! Thank you very much!**

**! Like what I said earlier. Your reviews would help In sending Luna to hell where she belongs!**

**Till next time**

**See you**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, chapter 14 coming up.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Blood Contract**

**Chapter 14**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

* * *

NATSUME`S POV

I was reading my manga well not actually reading, I was just looking at it blankly. It was a dreary afternoon. Maybe I should ask Mikan out today. I heard footsteps outside the door. I could smell their scents one was a maid and the other two was my parents. My eyes widened. What the heck are they doing here? The door opened making creaking noises.

"What are you doing here?" I muttered in a hoarse voice. I averted my eyes to the two people standing in front of me, my stern parents. The two of them had been always strict towards me throughout these years. I never even consider them as my parents.

"We`ll be having dinner this evening together with the Koizumi" He muttered.

I rolled my eyes. I`m tired of hearing that stupid Koizumi family name; it infuriates me just hearing it how much more seeing them especially their annoying daughter. They soon left in a fast motion that not even normal humans could hear. I sighed. This day is just annoying as yesterday. I smirked, might as well make use of this opportunity. Why don`t I bring Mikan with me? Yeah, that`ll be great just to show that Koizumi that No way in hell would I marry her.

I quickly put on my black suit then got my car keys then headed to the garage. I soon dashed off through the clear road. I soon arrived at Mikan`s apartment. I walked towards the far end then pressed the door bell. Mikan soon came out wearing casual clothing. I grabbed her hand before she could say a word. I quickly got her in my car then dashed off towards the city.

"Natsume, where are we going?" She asked curiosity in her eyes.

"We`ll be having dinner with the Koizumi tonight and I`ll be bringing you along with me" I muttered.

I stole a glance at her but she seems anxious.

"With your family and Luna?" She asked.

"Yes"

"I`m not even invited. Why should I come? What if they don`t like me?"

"I invited you and that`s final" She frowned. She looks somewhat worried.

I parked the car at the far end of the parking lot then grabbed Mikan`s hand then dragged her behind me.

I went inside a boutique with Mikan trailing behind me.

MIKAN`S POV

We went inside an expensive boutique. After half an hour choosing a dress, he pulled off a red dress from the rackets then placed it on my arms. He was mainly the one choosing the dress for me.

"Wear this" He demanded then asked the saleslady to help me get dressed.

"I`ll be back in a minute" He muttered then stroke my cheeks then headed outside. I sighed. Natsume usually has this routine picking my dressed, underwears and stuffs.

I quickly went into the dressing room then wore the dress that Natsume picked for me. I surveyed myself in the mirror. It really fits me a lot. I twirled happily. I went outside the changing room then look around for any signs of Natsume and there he was sitting at a coach with a new outfit. He was wearing a black tuxedo matched with a red tie. How could he look really handsome and daring at the same time? His hair was still messy as usual but it added a few points in the sexy factor. He looked at me, smirking then headed towards my direction placing his arms around my waist.

"You look amazing, polka" He whispered in my ears sending electricity down my spine. I flashed him a smile. He also chose a long pair of high heeled sandals for me. Geez, I don`t even know how long can I last on these.

After he paid the dress he dragged me into a salon. I sighed. I`m not really used in having my face pampered. The makeup artist experimented on my face placing a light foundation and light make up. I asked her to make the makeup as natural as possible cause I'm not really used having heavy makeup.

The hairdresser removed my pigtails then brushed my hair then curled the ends of my hair. After she`s finished, I looked at myself in the huge mirror just across in the hall. The person in the mirror was completely different like it wasn`t even me in the first place. I smiled inwardly to myself. I never knew this me existed in the first place.

I walked to the far end of the hall then averted my eyes to Natsume who was sitting at a coach reading a magazine.

His eyes roamed around the room then noticed that I was staring at him. He looked at me, dumbfounded.

NATSUME`S POV

I was flipping the magazine absently looking at it without a hint of interest.

I surveyed the room looking for Mikan. What took Mikan so long? Someone caught my eyes. It was here, Mikan. She looks so daring. She was wearing the red dress just above her knees, with a huge bow on the back. It was a tube like dress. Her long hair wasn`t tied in that childish pigtails but rather it was let down with curls on the tips. Her beautiful brown hair reached just a few millimeters above her petite waist.

She was simply stunning. She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes.

She walked towards me wearing a bright smile, she usually wears. Whenever I try to count all the things I love about her, I lose track of count and have to start all over again.

I wrapped my arms around her. I pressed my lips into her kissing her with genuine passion. She kissed me back. The kiss ended when we started to attract the attention of people around us.

After that we soon drove towards the mansion. Once we got there I motioned Mikan to get out of the car but she wasn`t moving.

"Polka, let`s go out already" I muttered.

"Natsume, what if they don`t want me?" She exclaimed with anxiety in her eyes. I sighed.

"I`m sure they`ll like you, and If they don`t well who cares?" No one can change my mind towards Mikan. Not even my parents or Koizumi. Mikan is my most treasured person.

"You`re right" She managed to say. I hold her hands pressing it towards mine telling her that she can count on me. She flashed me a smile, warm and tender.

MIKAN`S POV

We headed towards the large doors of the mansion. Two butlers opened the doors for us. We went inside then headed to the elegant dining room. There the long table was already occupied with people. The far ends of the table were Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga which I could really tell because of their signature, crimson eyes. There was Luna which sat next to her parents who also looks like her.

They were all staring at me with wonder, curiosity and their eyebrows rising. Somewhat, I feel left out.

What if they won`t like me? This is all wrong. I shouldn`t have come here in the first place. I know that they chose Luna to be Natsume`s fiancé and now I came in here introducing myself as Natsume`s girlfriend.

Silence filled the room. Our hands were still intertwined with each other. Natsume led me to the sit next to his parents. I sat there smiling slightly to the people looking at me. I could see Luna from the corner of my eyes looking annoyed and somewhat angry.

"Mom, Dad and everyone, this is my girlfriend Mikan Sakura" Natsume muttered placing his arms on my shoulders. "It`s a pleasure to meet you Mr&&Mrs. Hyuuga " I muttered handing out my hand as they shook it soon after. It was a rather cold handshake like they never want me in the first place. After that, I took turns to hand out my hand to the Koizumi`s.

The atmosphere of the room was aloof, like I just destroyed their important day. I look at Natsume with anxiety in my eyes. He squeezed my hand and gave me Everything-is-going to-be-okay look.

"So Ms. Sakura, I expect you already met Luna, Natsume`s _fiancé_" Mr. Hyuuga muttered visibly indicating the fiancé word. I smiled slightly then nodded my head. Of course, this topic is going to be discussed sooner or later. Natsume glared at his father.

"What`s the occupation of your parents?" asked raising her eyebrows.

"My Parents died when I was still a child" I muttered. I was quite disquiet but was prepared for any possible retorts.

"Oh, I`m sorry for your loss"

"It`s okay" I smiled.

"Your parents died when you`re still young what a pity. I bet they left you their possessions such as money and other inheritance" I frowned inwardly. Does she have to ask personal questions such as this?

"No, We`re not rich. When they died I started working part time jobs to suffice my needs"

"Oh, It must be really tough" She exclaimed in a mocking tone.

"What a disgrace" Mr. Hyuuga muttered, that irked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked checking clearly what he just said earlier. He looked at me with a stoic expression.

"I researched all about your family Sakura. Your mother and father are involved in business that has to do with illegal drugs" He muttered looking at me with disgust. I looked at them disgust could be seen across their faces. Natsume glared at his father. I am completely in control of my emotions but now I was in rage. How dare he insult my parents?

I stood up and looked at him, clenching my fist.

"With all due respect sir, How could you easily judged my parents when you haven`t even meet them? How sure are you that they did those bad things? Before accusing someone something that they didn`t do be sure that you have enough evidence. I grew with my parent`s loving care. We have principles that we have to obtain and execute. Yes, we`re not rich but my parents were educated and they live by their standards to never do things that might damage their reputation" I muttered under my breath fighting the tears that were about to fall. I was in a hurry to get out on this place now.

"It was nice meeting all of you. Thank you" I exclaimed under my breath then without another word I hurriedly run outside the dining hall then rushed out of the mansion.

I sat near a tree which was located behind the mansion. Tears that I hold back awhile ago were falling down my cheeks. Memories when I was still a child came flashing in my mind. I placed my arms on my knees, hugging myself. I made a fool out of myself today. I shouldn`t have come.

Strong hands made its way on my arms wrapping them. I looked to see who the person is, it`s Natsume.

He sat beside me wrapping his arms on my waist. I leaned my head on his chest.

"I shouldn`t have come here in the first place" I muttered between hiccups.

"I`m sorry" He exclaimed, wiping my tears using his thumb.

"It`s okay, it`s not your fault"

"Sorry for the trouble caused by my sadistic father"

I nodded, showing him a fake smile.

"Your family must think I`m using you for money huh?"

"Don`t say that, I know you Mikan"

"What your father said awhile ago wasn`t true believe me. When I was young, my parents were accused of selling drugs but it wasn`t proven nor there was evidence. My parents aren`t like that, I know them. They won`t do something like that. Until one day a man that was verified as the drug sellers that gave the blame on my parents killed them. I could feel the whole world falling apart on my shoulders once I learned that they were dead. It was tragic" I muttered, trembling on the memory that was embedded on my brain.

"I believe you" He muttered, wrapping his arms on my waist tighter than ever.

I smiled. I couldn`t feel any safer than in Natsume`s arms.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? This chapter is boring right? Or too cheesy? Please tell me what you think of this story. Oh, the good thing about this chapter is I finally made it longer than usual hahaha this is a major world breaking record. Hhaha Lol, just kidding XD. There`s a lot of wrong grammar huh? I didn`t bother re-reading it cause i was worn out so i just published it right away. Lazy me. Hhahahah XD**

**Anyways, classes are going to start next week. That means hectic schedule for me. I`ll try my very best to finish this story this week or maybe next week cause I know I`m going to be busy with home works and stuffs so I just want to finish this story as soon as possible without out rushing this ,of course.**

**So what do you think of this chapter? !**

**I would like to thank the following:**

**vampire2711**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Kai**

**TheHeideePayas**

**Hikari-chan96**

**pokefreak**

**Emana Ryan**

**gravefairy**

**AMUTOforever305**

**sapphireangel09**

**xoxoTrammiexoxo**

**Kylee-Cat**

**pixievampire92**

**xXxCat-OtakuxXx**

**Sunlight210**

**ingeniusmuffin**

**Lizaaa**

**animecutee13**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**YoursRandomly00**

**WitheredWings101**

**mica123**

**Thank you so so so much guys for reviewing. I can`t find words to say how grateful I am to all of you for supporting this story. Thank you, Love you all!**

**Till next time**

**Ja ne!**

**Beavermeadowsbev**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry for the late update, I`m really busy because classes are starting now and there`s a lot of things that I must do so I have a minimum time to write the upcoming chapters. Anyways, here is chapter 15. Hope you`ll enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Blood Contract**

**Chapter 15**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

* * *

NATSUME`S POV

After I drove Mikan home, I went back to the mansion preparing myself of what`s going to happen; Probably scolding and such. Bringing Mikan along with me is a huge mistake. Why hadn`t I think of that thoroughly? This could be troublesome for both of us.

I took a deep breath before stepping in. There they were standing in front of me near the coach. My mother was looking at me with her eyebrow rose looking rather infuriated. My father was worse than my mother looking at me with a fuming expression but still kept up with his ever stoic look.

Silence filled the air. Antagonism was felt in the atmosphere. Vampires when furious are likely to emit dark auras that can make you panic in fear.

I walked past them not bothering to see their angry faces. I just shrugged the thought off. Dealing with them is harder than you thought.

"Where do you think you`re going, young man?" My mother muttered stopping me from walking upstairs.

"Hn" I replied.

"Do you know what you did earlier? That despicable attitude of yours. You know very well that the Koizumi`s are coming and you are also aware that Luna is your fiancé but still you present to us your girlfriend" My father muttered in a rage manner.

"Whatever, I don`t love her"

"You don`t understand. Luna is a pureblood like any of us. You two are meant to be for each other. That girlfriend of yours is merely a human Natsume. Vampires and Human are unlikely to be together" My mother said, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"That won`t change the fact that I love her" I muttered in a firm voice.

"Whether you like it or not, you`ll be marrying that Luna and that`s final. Any obstruction will be drive away"

"I don`t care about that shit. I `ll fight for what I`ve decided"

He was about to walk away when he heard what I just said.

"What you`ve decided?" He muttered with an evil smirk. "Let`s see" His eyes showed some kind of anticipation.

I returned the smirk. This is going to be a fun battle not until I heard him whisper something in a muffled voice but loud enough for my inhuman sense to hear. My eyes widened.

What the fuck is he thinking?

NORMAL POV

It was very early in the morning. Natsume was sitting at his favorite tree deep in thoughts as he was looking at the clear blue sky. It was in fact a hard decision for him that he`ll have to take time to think over and over again. He was deep in thoughts doing calculations about the disadvantages and advantages it`ll have. Worry could be seen in his eyes.

He wasn`t prepared for any of this; despite being a vampire who could have the time in this world but this time was different he was lacking time to prepare himself.

The young brunette was skipping her way along the hallway towards the classroom. She took a peek from the outside of the classroom but found out that Natsume wasn`t there.

She strolled towards the Sakura tree knowing that Natsume would always hang out there and there she found him looking at the sky thinking of something.

Mikan went towards him then sat next to him casually kissing him on the cheeks.

Natsume looked at her in a mix up feeling. Mikan looked at him in confusion. Natsume usually becomes overjoyed when he sees Mikan but today was different.

"What`s wrong Natsume?" Mikan muttered, her eyebrows creased showing signs of worry.

"Mikan, I`m breaking up with you" Natsume muttered in a firm voice seemingly behind it was a bit unsure but somehow he gathered up his courage.

Mikan`s eyes widened.

MIKAN`S POV

"What`s wrong Natsume?" I muttered looking at him in worry. He`s acting weird. He didn`t even smirk or even tease me.

He looked at me with such serious expression. It was so intense and sober and I have a feeling that there will be something distressing coming.

"Mikan, I`m breaking up with you" He muttered in a firm voice yet so unsure like he never wanted to in the first place.

My eyes widened.

"_I`m breaking up with you"_ Those words ringing in my head. I can`t seem to get it somehow. I flinched.

Tears are threatened to fall down anytime now.

"Why?" I muttered in a low tone gathering my courage to speak up despite the urge to just cry. There was a big lump in my throat now and tears are welling up in my eyes.

"I never love you. I was just using you. I can`t believe that you even fell for it polka. What I want is your blood and not you. I thought I love you but it was just lust and not love" He muttered looking at me straight in the eyes but her eyes showed some signs of uneasiness like he was restraining himself from saying it.

"I don`t believe that, you love me and I know it" I stated almost shouting.

"Believe it or not, that won`t change the fact that I`m breaking up with you" He retorted, standing up.

I wrapped my arms on his waist but he roughly removed my arms.

I fell on my knees. I was too weak, I don`t even have the courage to speak. Imagine yourself with the one you love the most and there he goes breaking up with you. I sat not saying anything, staring blankly at him letting the tears escape my eyes. He walked away but I didn`t follow him. I don`t even have the courage to speak how much more to stand up and beg him not to break up with me.

This time my whole world crumbled, the world that was once mend by him.

I couldn`t just believe it.

I couldn`t accept the fact that we aren`t together anymore.

I went my way absentmindedly to the classroom. There weren`t much students present because it was still early in the morning. My smile disappeared and was place by a gloomy face. I saw two figures along the hallway. It was all blurry so I couldn`t see them clearly. I wiped my tears with the back of my hands to get a better look.

It was Natsume and Luna. Luna was leaning on Natsume. She look at me but quickly averted her eyes on Natsume then whispered something to him that made Natsume`s eyes widen. She leaned closer to Natsume then kissed him. She kissed him and he was kissing her back. There was a loud pang in my heart like millions of arrows were hitting on it. Tears are rolling uncontrollably down my cheeks and I felt like I couldn`t even breathe.

His lip that is meant only for me to kiss now was taken by that bitch.

The world that crumbled was now in tiny pieces broken millions of times.

* * *

**So how do you like it? Boring and stuff? Bad grammar? Sorry I didn`t re-read this after I finished writing cause I'm awfully exhausted, just came from school and I want to sleep early. So sorry for the late update, classes are starting now and I have limited time in writing the upcoming chapters and updating them but I promise to keep this story going. Sorry also, for Mikan and Natsume`s breakup; I just did that to add a spice and hard trials in the story so It will be much interesting. Please review!**

**I would like to thank the following:**

**vampire2711**

**Hikari-chan96**

**XxAoiHoshixX**

**ingeniusmuffin**

**Sakura Angel**

**gravefairy**

**Emana Ryan**

**ichirukiamuto**

**hArajUku shOujo**

**AMUTOforever305**

**Kylee-Cat**

**Lizaaa**

**ryomaechizen2**

**fan**

**Bombii**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**YoursRandomly00**

**xXxCat-OtakuxXx**

**Chew it Over with Twix**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Thank you very much! Love you all! Thanks! I can`t find words to thank all of you.**

**Thank you!**

**Hope you like this chapter and Hope you`ll continue to support this story till the end.**

**!**

**Till next time,**

**Beavermeadowsbev**

**Ja ne!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry for the late update, anyways chapter 16 is up. Hope you`ll enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Blood Contract**

**Chapter 16**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

* * *

NORMAL POV

Mikan woke up from her deep slumber rubbing her puffy eyes due to her endless weeping yesterday.

The morning was beautiful though for her it was merely useless in making her smile; she had been gloomy all day yesterday due to the heartbreak Natsume caused.

She quickly dressed up then went outside of her room only to find out that Hotaru went to school. She sighed. She just ignored the food that had been set in the table and never even bother to eat them. She walked towards the school absentmindedly occupying her thoughts about the things around her.

She managed to get Natsume out of her head though he kept coming back, his words kept hunting her.

It`s almost two days before Natsume`s birthday and She`s not sure if she`ll give him a gift nor she`ll greet him but either ways she knows how important Natsume is so probably she`ll just hand him a simple gift with a letter.

She soon reached the school gates the slowly walked her way towards the classroom.

News about Natsume and Mikan`s break up spread like wildfire throughout the whole campus and gossips about Natsume dating Luna was spread everywhere.

As soon as Mikan passed through the hallway she could hear the students chattering about the news looking at her in pity. It`s a big breakthrough that the most popular couple in the campus already broke up. Nonetheless, most students knew that It was all because of Luna`s fault though they really don`t have any idea what the real reason is.

Mikan crept her way inside the classroom walking past her classmates without any sign of greeting nor a smile of course this evidently shocked all of them since they know Mikan never fails to present a greeting and a smile. They all know that it was hard for Mikan to let go of Natsume since they loved each other so much and It was pretty much hard to believe the cause of their break up was merely a certain girl that can`t even compare to Mikan, the girl that is popularly known as a bitch no other than Luna.

She sat next to Natsume not even bothering his presence though deep inside her there was still pain.

The class went on as usual however for Mikan the minutes that passed by seems like hours. How she wanted to just get out of the room and never see Natsume again. Natsume was staring blankly at the board not listening to the discussion. He seems to be deep in thoughts.

Hotaru being Hotaru kept glancing at her best friend with worry though she thoroughly understand Natsume`s side being a genius she is. She knows how hard it must be for Mikan. She`s planning on having a conversation with Natsume after classes though she can`t compromise whether she`ll give him a scolding and yelling rather than a simple talk.

For Mikan having Natsume in the same room, having him as her partner seems really hard for her that it was almost impossible to move on; not that she is planning to. She still loves Natsume of course.

She stood up then went out of the classroom ignoring the students that stared at her in wonder especially the teacher.

She strolled towards the Sakura tree and there he saw Natsume sitting there holding his manga but was looking at her. Last time she knew he was still at the classroom when she walked out. She sighed knowing that Natsume capability to jump off from a 2nd floor classroom to the ground without hurting himself of course. She went towards the other way when a voice called out her attention.

"Polka" He muttered. God knows how much she misses his voice.

She looked at him. He motioned her to sit beside him. She wondered why, she didn`t ask rather she followed him. It was an awkward atmosphere, silence covered the whole surroundings only the chirping of birds and birds rustling could be heard.

"What do you want?" Mikan asked in a low voice, interrupting the silence.

"Imai told me you didn`t it eat anything yesterday" He muttered. Though Mikan was really glad that Natsume still care about her it doesn`t change the fact that he isn`t hers anymore.

"What does it have to do with you?" She asked in a mocking tone.

He sighed.

"I was just asking"

"Whatever. Aren`t you supposed to be with your _girlfriend_? She muttered indicating the girlfriend word.

"Hn"

Mikan stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"It`s not of your business"

"You`re still angry at me"

"Who wouldn`t be?"

He sighed.

"You know what, Loving you was my favorite mistake" She muttered, gathering up her courage to speak up.

She started to walk away from him walking her way out of the school. Natsume just sat there looking at her with regret and sorry in his eyes.

MIKAN`S POV

Okay Mikan, this is officially Natsume`s birthday. So what do I have to do? I already brought him a gift, the problem is I don`t know how to give it to him.

Maybe I should ask Ruka to hand him the gift. Yeah, that`s probably the best way.

After I called Ruka to come over, I handed him the gift. He soon left obviously in a big hurry.

I sighed then strode my way towards the kitchen. It`s been three days, I haven`t eaten properly and I was really hungry now. It was a little awkward sometimes when I`m depress over something, I have a very little appetite or no appetite at all but this was weird I`m craving for food.

I shrugged my shoulders then went my way towards the kitchen. After I finished rummaging through the contents in the refrigerator, I set the food in the table.

There were strawberries, tuna, mayonnaise potatoes and gravy already placed in the table.

I got the strawberries in the platter then placed tuna on it then covered it with potato dressing mix in gravy. Okay, this is weird but once I taste it felt really delicious. I was genuinely craving for it.

After I finished them all, I took out two ramen then ate them all up. I was hungry and starved. Though I really don`t eat this much when I haven`t eaten for at the very least two days, as I mentioned earlier this was weird.

I sighed. I guess this is one thing depression can lead you.

I sat at the sofa then switch on the television flipping through one channel to another blankly staring at the screen.

It`s been days since Natsume and I broke up. The contract was then over, It didn`t even reach for 2 months. I decided to return him half of the money he gave me though I thoroughly know that he`s rich I can`t just take advantage of that and we`re not together anymore. I will also return to him the things that he brought for me. In this way, we can just forget each other.

Though for me, I find it really hard to move on but I`ll definitely try my best.

I can`t do anything. I have no choice. Natsume let go first and I guess I`ll accept that fact.

He has Luna now.

His parents don`t agree with me as his girlfriend.

He doesn`t even love me.

It`s over for both of us.

Sometimes, I can`t even accept these facts.

Whether I like it or not, maybe we`re not fit for each other. We`re not destined to be for each other.

It`s been a month now, A month of avoiding Natsume and Luna; A month of having a gloomy face like it was very tiring to smile.

It was very hard for me to go to school every day not only because of Luna and Natsume but because I find it really tiring nowadays.

As I was reading a book on the far end of the living room, I felt nauseous like I was going to vomit or something.

I went straight to the bathroom then began throwing up.

I stared quizzically at myself in the mirror.

Did I eat something nasty? As far as I know, none.

My behavior these days has been a lot peculiar.

I have cravings for bizarre foods.

I started to feel sick and felt like throwing up most of the time.

I felt morning sickness every time I woke up.

And also my period had been delayed these past months.

No, it can`t be.

How dense could I be?

All of these have one explanation.

Can it be…..?

I`m _pregnant._

_

* * *

_

**So how was this chapter? Boring? Okay, first of all I`m really sorry for the late update because this past days I had been really busy and there were so many assignments. Second of all, I`m sorry if there are some wrong grammars in this chapter cause I didn`t bother to read them after I wrote this I just published it right away. So hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, what do you think?**

**I would like to thank the following:**

**vampire2711**

**KyouyaxCloud**

**gravefairy**

**Emana Ryan**

**AMUTOforever305**

**Hikari-chan96**

**Yukari Kizakura**

**Kylee-Cat**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**shironeko95**

**Lizaaa**

**Jadine Nicole Leon Guerrero**

**VicMonCy**

**NarutoxHinata14**

**YoursRandomly00**

**Sakura Angel**

**xxLovelyRosexx**

**ninghui465**

**sistersgrimmlover**

**Thank you everyone! All of you are my inspiration! Even though I`m exhausted these past days cause of school you inspire me to keep going! Thank you very much! Love you all!**

**I look forward to your reviews regarding this chapter. Thank you!**

**!**

**Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry for the late update as you can see I`m a lot busy these past days and I`m awfully exhausted but still I have to find a spare time for this story. Anyways, chapter 17 is up! Read and Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Blood Contract**

**Chapter 17**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

* * *

_Flashback_

_I went straight to the bathroom then began throwing up._

_I stared quizzically at myself in the mirror._

_Did I eat something nasty? As far as I know, none._

_My behavior these days has been a lot peculiar._

_I have cravings for bizarre foods._

_I started to feel sick and felt like throwing up most of the time._

_I felt morning sickness every time I woke up._

_And also my period had been delayed these past months._

_No, it can`t be._

_How dense could I be?_

_All of these have one explanation._

_Can it be…..?_

_I`m pregnant._

_End of flashback._

MIKAN`S POV

No, It can`t be.

I stared at myself in the mirror blankly pondering.

I already did it with Natsume.

It is possible that at this moment, I am bearing his child.

Is that even possible? I mean Natsume is a vampire and I`m a human. I couldn`t make assumptions right away knowing that it`ll be harder on my part especially the fact that Natsume and I are already over.

Only one way to find out, I dressed up then went outside taking the bus towards the city.

I strolled across the street where the pharmacy is located. I stood in front of the pharmacy then after a second I stepped in then went to a certain shelf where the pregnancy test was located. After a moment of having second thoughts buying it or not, I decided to buy it gathering my courage to bring myself in the cashier holding the PT with my hands trembling.

I placed the PT on the table looking at the cashier as she was staring at me quizzically. I know this is going to happen, I`m ruining my reputation because of this. Nevertheless, it doesn`t matter to me if they judge me.

After I bought the PT, I went back home then performed the test doing it slowly, carefully reading the instruction and the back of the box.

I couldn`t bring myself to look at the Pregnancy test but after gathering my courage to do so, I quickly looked at it.

My eyes widened. No no, this is not happening. I`m too young.

It`s positive. I`m pregnant with Natsume`s child. Mine and Natsume`s.

I was supposed to be happy but part of me was worried. I know that Natsume and I already broke up and now came this child. What am I supposed to do? How can I tell Hotaru and Natsume? The teachers?

It doesn`t matter anymore I`ll raise this child on my own even without Natsume.

I stared at my stomach touching my womb that contained our child. I was still pondering on thoughts about the future of this child only I as his/her mother.

I smiled inwardly. I promise to do my very best for my child.

NATSUME`S POV

I haven`t seen Polka these past days. This annoying Koizumi is beside me right now, such misfortune.

She`s been absent these past days. I wonder what`s wrong with her? Her best friend Imai was reading a book oblivious of what`s happening to the world around her.

This is utterly boring. I flipped my manga open then started scanning the pages blankly.

" Good Morning, Mikan" I heard a voice chanted. I quickly glanced at the door looking for any signs of her presence.

There she was standing at the door with some students crowding her asking her why she was absent.

She forced a smile and did not answer the question. There is absolutely wrong with her, she`s weaker than usual. Something is definitely going on with her and I`ll find out what.

She noticed that I was staring at her she quickly looked away; in her eyes were emotions that are continually hurt. I felt bad for hurting her even so this is just for her sake.

She walked towards Imai showing her a smile barely even visible, she didn`t even hug her best friend. As I thought there really is something wrong with her.

The wind blew at a very fast motion shoving the scent of blood from our classmate but the blood that caught me most was her blood, _polka`s blood _But there is something more, another scent of blood; the blood of a person I never seen before. I just shook the thought off.

Just when I thought that I could really forget the taste of blood, I don`t think so.

It`s been a month since the contract ended, a month of finding a contract with a girl though it didn`t ever satisfy me. She was just too unique, so exotic.

My birthday was a total annoyance and on top of that, the Koizumi and my parents announced the marriage. I never treated it as my birthday anyways like vampires need one, it just one of our way of living a life of elegance and sociality.

Most vampire were there, so it`s hard to invite Polka especially what happened in the past and her contract with me is officially over so it`s dangerous for her to be interacting with vampires.

On one`s vampires birth date all of the members of the vampire society are all invited, it wasn`t for the main purpose as to celebrate one`s vampires birthday but to unite and socialize with other vampires so there is a necessity to celebrate especially amongst the purebloods.

The only thing that lightened me up on that day was her gift. Even though we`re over she still gave me a gift which for me the only thing in my decades of living that I treasure so much and as for the gift, that`s for me know and for you to find out.

The stupid teacher came in and started the lesson as usual.

I watched her from the corner of my eyes. She was staring blankly at the board preoccupied with thoughts.

She was still as angelic as ever. Her hair was let down no longer tied in pig tails. Though I was still insecure of her look right now due to the endless drooling of boys that caught my attention, it is indeed very annoying.

She was scribbling on her notebook not paying attention in class.

Just then her eyes were blank; staring at the notebook before her then quickly covered her mouth as If she has the urge to vomit. I looked at her quizzically. She stood up then whispered something to Narumi the teacher nodded then she quickly went out of the classroom, covering her mouth. What was wrong with her?

Her best friend, Imai looked at the door confusion and worry written in her face. Just as I thought, we were both insensible of what`s happening to her.

MIKAN`S POV

I wonder if I should tell Hotaru about this matter maybe tonight. I wasn`t entirely ready for this but I have to be prepare. I guess I have to work extra part time jobs not that the salary given by Natsume was not enough it`s just that I couldn`t depend on it. The future of my child depends on me. I got to do the best that I can.

I jotted down unnecessary writings on my notebook. I want to sleep and I`m hungry. I could have just stayed home or something.

The atmosphere was awkward, I felt sick. I felt like vomiting, No not now.

I quickly covered my mouth to avoid throwing up. I quickly stood up went to Mr. Narumi asking his permission to go to the infirmary. He quickly nodded looking at me with worry.

I went straight to the comfort room practically lying about going to the infirmary. I`m not dumb myself, I`m sure they `ll find out the truth if I go there.

I continually threw up at the sink. As I look at myself in the mirror, I noticed the Hotaru was behind me. I could clearly see her reflection on the mirror. She was looking at me with worry and her arms crossed.

"Spill it" She muttered. I know what she wants to know.

I gulped, I thoroughly know that Hotaru wouldn`t stop at nothing until I tell her what`s really wrong.

"You see, It`s not something to worry about though it`s not something small either"

"Just go straight to the point, baka"

"As I said, It`s nothing to be worried about" I`m not ready to tell Hotaru.

"I may not always be right, but I'm never wrong. I know there`s something wrong and It`s not just small, It something big"

I sighed. There`s no way in kidding Hotaru when it came into matters like this.

I took a deep breath.

"Hotaru, I`m pregnant"

I`m waiting for any signs of her reaction like stunned, shock, astonished, astounded but nothing came up. She`s just as nonchalant as ever.

I sighed in relief. To Hotaru, even the most difficult of problems she just kept on acting cool.

"Aren`t you supposed to be surprised or something?" I asked in wonder.

'Well, I`m not. So, how are you going to deal with this?"

"Well, I`m going to raise this baby on my own"

"Did you tell Natsume?"

I shook my head. She sighed.

"Remember, I`m always here for you so whether you need my help or not, I`m always here" She muttered then smiled at me.

"Thanks Hotaru" I replied, flashing her a smile.

I know I could count on Hotaru on issues like this.

NORMAL POV

Luna was walking towards the faculty room because Mr. Narumi asked her to pass some papers.

As she was sulking about the tasked assigned to her she heard voices specifically Hotaru and Mikan`s voice though the comfort room is far away from the place she is now. Her vampire instinct enables her to hear the voice clearly at such far distance.

"Hotaru, I`m pregnant" She could hear Mikan`s voice, which exceedingly shocked her.

"Aren`t you supposed to be surprised or something?" the voice asked in wonder asked in wonder.

'Well, I`m not. So, how are you going to deal with this?"

"Well, I`m going to raise this baby on my own"

"Did you tell Natsume?" She could picture Mikan shaking his head.

"Remember, I`m always here for you so whether you need my help or not, I`m always here" Hotaru `s voice said.

"Thanks Hotaru" Mikan`s voice replied.

After the conversation, the world for Luna seemed to stay still. She had loved Natsume for so long.

The matter at hand only meant trouble for her. It could break all of her plan, her blackmails. She knew that if Natsume find out about this, he would easily slip away; away from her grip and go back to Mikan.

She would do anything to have Natsume, even kill Mikan and the baby inside her.

Deadly Aura surrounded her. She smirked in satisfaction.

"That`s if you can still raise that child of yours Mikan Sakura and not only that your own life as well" She muttered under her breath, grinning evilly in satisfaction.

MIKAN`S POV

It was after dismissal when I found myself strolling around the swimming pool. The swimmers don`t have any practice today so I get to have my chance.

I love the water, it `s peaceful and calm.

I sat on the edge of the swimming pool touching the delicate water in my hands. It really gives me time to think when I'm in a place like this. Though I love the water, I kept my distance because I don`t know how to swim and the water here is 10 ft.

Someone tapped my shoulders.

I turned my back to see who it was.

It was Luna.

I look at her in horror.

"Am I really that scary? Don`t worry I don`t bite, I only suck" She muttered. I shivered.

"What are you doing here?"

"You`re pregnant, are you?" She asked coldness in her voice.

How did she know? No, I can`t let her find out about this.

"No, I`m not. It`s late now I think I should go" I stood up the quickly walked away.

"I`m not done with you yet" She muttered grabbing my wrist in such force that it made me wince in pain.

"Let go of me" I shouted. She looks at me with coldness in her eyes, _if looks could kill._

I shivered in fear. I, myself knew that there is trouble ahead; A trouble that could cost my life.

She pushed me into the swimming pool.

Last thing I knew, I was _drowning._

_

* * *

_

**Major cliff hanging there, eh? I just wanted to give you a little suspense.**

**So sorry for the late update. This was probably the most late of all the chapters I`ve updated in Blood Contract. As you can see we had a project coming up and it requires a lot of work and time and I just wrote this right now and then published this right away without even re-reading it so I wouldn`t be surprised if there are a lot of wrong grammars. So how do you like it? Boring as usual? Or anything?**

**I would like to thank the following:**

**Octaves**

**vampire2711**

**akyreAhartGA**

**Emana Ryan**

**AMUTOforever305**

**cherry-blossoms'097**

**Anime 100**

**SpicyLove**

**Amuto15**

**.Spazz**

**Yuri no Kimi**

**CutiePrincessPikachu**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**YoursRandomly00**

**Miksume22**

**Yukari Kizakura**

**Jadine Nicole Leon Guerrero**

**Kylee-Cat**

**gravefairy**

**Lizaaa**

**XxAoiHoshixX**

**rosycheck**

**Sakura Angel**

**MidnightDreamAngel**

**Claerine**

**blacktiger98**

**Alisakura**

**AkiraxArika**

**anime 100**

**pancakezxc**

**cutestella**

**Anime 100**

**Kuroichibineko**

**Msdgirl**

**mica123**

**SakuraFossil**

**Otaku Shoujoxx**

**Wow, so many reviews already! That`s thanks to everyone for all of your support. Thank you so much!**

**So, please do tell me what do you think of this chapter?**

**Critics, suggestions and comments are welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time!**

**^_^ Ja ne!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone! It`s been such a long long time since I had last updated. Anyways, the entire reason why I haven`t updated is that my laptop got broken and I went out to get it fixed but apparently the whole problem seems to be a lot complicated that I thought, the cause of it was probably too much downloading of animes, Korean dramas, songs, movies and etc and those things contained really dangerous virus in them. Sigh, now all of my files in my laptop can`t be retrieved including a few chapters of blood contract I work so hard on and worst is, I couldn`t use my laptop until now so I don`t have any choice but to stop writing for now; It was just a bit devastating on my part now i`m using my sister`s laptop who just arrived 2 days ago then asked her the permission to let me use it so waalaah here`s the next chappie. I`m really sorry for the late update! Hope you understand!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Blood Contract **

**Chapter 18**

**Written By: Beavermeadowsbev**

* * *

_-Flashback—_

_"You`re pregnant, are you?" She asked coldness in her voice._

_How did she know? No, I can`t let her find out about this._

_"No, I`m not. It`s late now I think I should go" I stood up the quickly walked away._

_"I`m not done with you yet" She muttered grabbing my wrist in such force that it made me wince in pain._

_"Let go of me" I shouted. She looks at me with coldness in her eyes,__if looks could kill._

_I shivered in fear. I, myself knew that there is trouble ahead; A trouble that could cost my life._

_She pushed me into the swimming pool._

_Last thing I knew, I was__drowning._

_-end of flashback—_

NATSUME`S POV

I strode against the sheer flooring tapping my shoes deafeningly. I seemed to be restless in a way that I didn`t understand. These past days were so wrong, was so incorrect compared to the times I had spent with Mikan; Geez now I'm thinking about her now. I can`t seem to get her off my head. Moreover, I got fidgety in a way that I don`t seem to get; like I have feeling that something bad will happen. I sat at a nearby couch with my hand running through my hair. I continued to stare at the random surrounding right before me. The first thing that came in my mind was Mikan. God knows how much I miss her. My phone rang, interrupting my thoughts. I groaned looking at the caller I.D that read Hotaru Imai then picked it up.

"Hyuuga" That Imai exclaimed with a voice that was so icy like she was probably living in the arctic or something.

"Yo, Imai" I rolled my eyes replying with a voice that was as cold as hers.

"Do you know where Mikan is?" She said the iciness in her voice gradually changed to a worried tone. There seemed to be something in me that stirred in, I`ve never heard Imai talk with a tone like this obviously there`s probably something wrong and I`m determined to find it out, I think. This was just the same question that was pondering in my head, Where is Mikan?

"Why would I even care?" I answered rather sarcastically, but deep deep inside I was worried sick.

"Whatever Hyuuga, just for you to know Mikan told me awhile ago right after dismissal to go ahead of her now it`s freakin 10 pm but still she`s not yet here" Imai screeched.

I looked at my watch, it`s already 10 pm. Gosh, where can that idiot be? What if she`s walking right now going back to her apartment which is a long way from alice academy; there could be a lot of drug addicts in dark alleys or rapist, maniacs, killers, and some freaking bad guys who would take advantage of her knowing Mikan she would get clumsy at times if she run in the most terrible situation possible which of course would get even worse.

Natsume, what are you doing just thinking of all that you have to move now.

"Hyuuga, you there? Hello? Hyuuga" Imai asked, impatiently. I didn`t even bothered answering her back then pressed the end call button immediately then got my car keys then head out of the door, went to the garage; got my car then went off.

I was speeding halfway towards the academy after I arrived there I went inside the empty rooms then began looking for Mikan after an hour of searching for her, I didn`t find her.

I went inside my car then went off, driving towards the sideways of the alley in hope that I would find her there. I could hear the sound of punks laughing maniacally with my vampire instinct. I surveyed the entire alley seeing boys smoking, drinking, playing cards but to no avail I didn`t find Mikan anywhere in this place.

I groaned then stopped the car hitting the steering wheel with my fist. Where the hell is Mikan? Polka, where are you?

I was thirsty tempted with the blood that was coming out from people walking along the sideways but their blood was nothing compared to Mikan, my Mikan. I disowned her, break up with her, and hurt her. Could life be this unfair? If only I had been born human in this world then nothing could possibly be wrong, I could be with Mikan; she could be with me, safe and sound, not afraid of anything, willing to take risk.

But I was born to be a monster, A horrendous beast; a _vampire._

My phone rang; I flipped it open then picked it up.

"Oi Ruka, what`s up?" I muttered.

"Natsume" He replied in a tense voice.

"You okay?" Hearing the anxiety in his voice made me uneasy too.

"Apparently I am, But Mikan is not"

"Why? What happened to Mikan?" I demanded, with an edgy voice.

"Mikan is in my hospital right now Natsume, come here immediately" He replied in a hurry and shaky voice.

The phone slipped out of my hand. Vampires are created to be careful creatures but now at this moment, I could find my hand shaking as I gripped the steering wheel then speed off.

Mikan, wait for me.

In less than a few minutes, I arrived at the hospital running towards the information counter.

"Where the hell is Mikan Sakura`s room?" I asked the nurse who was still chitchatting at who knows who. She didn`t even heard me. Okay missy at times like this, you will feel the wrath of the Natsume Hyuuga worse then you`ve ever imagine.

"Where the hell is Mikan Sakura`s room?" I shouted causing the people near the place to look at me, I didn`t mind them. I found the nurse gaping at me dropping her phone then batting her fake eyelashes at me. Could things get even worse than this? Gosh, this is so annoying.

"I don`t want to repeat myself again" I said, glaring at her.

"Of course you won`t, Mr. Handsome. Oh, Sakura`s room is room 8010 and this is my calling card in case you want to date me" She muttered, winking at me. I looked at her in disgust. Can`t she see I have my Mikan now. Arrgh, I have girls like her. I took the calling card crumpled it then throw it at her face.

I didn`t care, I walk away when it a few steps further away until there were no more people seen I started running using my vampire speed.

I soon arrived at Mikan Sakura`s room opening the doors hurriedly then barged in.

I saw Ruka sitting at a chaise longue, with his hands on his face, noticing my presence he looked up then smiled at me but I could still see his worried eyes.

"Where is Polka?" I asked. He eyed to a wall diving the sits for visitors.

I walk my way towards the bed of Mikan with Ruka trailing behind my back. I sat a chair beside Mikan`s bed. She was still asleep, so peaceful and calm. Her long hair was hanging on her side. She looks pale and weak like somebody just drowned her. Wait, drowned her?

"Ruka, what happened to Mikan?" I said my voice shaking as I touched her pale cheeks, her pale lips. She had gotten thinner.

"She was drowned"

"Drowned?"

"Yes, By Koizumi"

"Koizumi? That Bitch" I muttered with anger in my voice. Worry wash over me, Mikan is a human; so fragile and delicate and that Luna is a vampire; a beast. Good thing Mikan was still alive if not I have to do everything as possible to kill that Bitch but I won`t let her off easily, how could that bitch do this to Mikan?

"This is my entire fault" I muttered with regret evident in my voice. "Mikan, she could have been killed" I gently stroked her hair.

God, I miss this girl so much.

"What is important right now is that Mikan`s alive" Ruka exclaimed. I nodded.

RUKA`S POV

"After you left the school premises I heard the voices of Mikan and Luna, arguing I was worried so I went to where that voice is to find out that it was at the swimming pool. It was late because when I got there Mikan was already drowning and then Luna was nowhere to be found I quickly dove into the pool pulling Mikan out who was still unconscious then drove her immediately to the hospital" I narrated the whole story to Natsume who was staring at Mikan with worry in his eyes.

"This is my entire fault, I`m sorry Mikan" he muttered, shaking his head.

"Natsume, don`t blame yourself it`s Koizumi and you`re parent`s fault"

"Parents?" He asked.

"Yes, I know that they had done enough damage to you and Mikan`s relationship but just for you to know I did an investigation about the vampire that attacked Mikan did you remember that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, so what does it have to do with them?"

"I found out that they paid the vampire to attack Mikan"

"But the incident that happened that was just before they met Mikan"

"Exactly, they did met Mikan after the incident but knowing that there are eyes that are watching from afar Natsume"

"You mean Luna?"

I nodded. I glanced at Natsume, he`s very infuriated right now.

NATSUME`S POV

That`s it, I`ve had enough of this thing. I will chose Mikan whether they like it or not; I`m willing to break the rules for Mikan anyway even if it means going against them. Anyone who hurts Mikan would go through me even if it`s my own parents. I gently place a kiss on the right cheek of Mikan then smiled at her then stood up, I don`t want to leave her at this moment but I have things to settle once and for all.

"Natsume, before you go I have something very important to tell you" Ruka said, looking at me straight into the eyes stopping me in my tracks.

"What is it?"

"Mikan was pregnant with your child before the incident happened"

* * *

**-end-**

**end of ... this chapter.**

**Sorry for the long update.**

**Thanks for all of the readers of Blood Contract. Sorry didn`t mention your pen names cause you know I lost the entire copies. Sigh. Anyways, I am really grateful to you all! Finally I`ve updated so sorry for the long wait and for that cliffhanger. I made this chapter a little bit longer to make up for the long waited chapter 18, so did you like it? It`s awful right? Lot of wrong grammars? I know (Didn`t bother re-reading it after I wrote it Lol Being lazy as always)**

**Please Review!**

**Comments, Critics and Suggestions are welcome.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Till next time,**

**Beavermeadowsbev**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Birthday Mikan-chan.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved to Higuchi Tachibana.**

**

* * *

**

**Blood Contract**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

**

* * *

**

NATSUME`S POV

I looked at Ruka intently after he said those words.

Those words that was the source of my uneasiness right now, the regret that was built up was now in the verge of addition. My hand shook uncontrollably as I harshly run my fingers through my hair.

Arrgh. The feeling of regret washed through me again.

"Mikan was pregnant before the incident happened" Ruka told me awhile ago but now it doesn`t seem to get out of my head even until now.

Mikan was pregnant? How could I be so stupid? All the while she was pregnant with my child? We did made love before. If only I knew she was pregnant, this couldn`t have happened. No, it was my entire fault if only I hadn`t lied to her, broke up with her. If only I hadn`t been such a coward.

Such a coward in the sense that I don`t want my parents to hurt her. They would do absolutely anything to get rid of Mikan. They threatened me. They used my weakness against me. My weakness, Mikan.

I was such a coward that I didn`t used that weakness to serve as my strength. I could have fought for her.

She was pregnant for goodness sake with my own child, my child. A child to be called as mine and Mikan`s. So that explains the scent coming out from Mikan. I knew that it wasn't the scent of Mikan`s blood, It was the scent of another`s. It was probably our baby.

"Natsume, Are you okay?" Ruka called out, cutting me off from my thoughts.

"Do I look like I`m okay?" I retorted.

He just shook his head.

"Mikan is pregnant with my child?" I asked in a voice like I was defeated from a war. I walked towards Mikan as I gently clasped her hands onto mine.

"Natsume" Ruka muttered in a voice so hopeless. A tone so obvious that it isn`t going to bring any good news. A tone that wasn`t supposed to bring my hopes up.

"Spill it out, Ruka" I exclaimed, willing to know what is on his mind even if it would not give me any hope in the slightest bit.

I bore my eyes onto his urging him to tell me about it.

"Natsume like I said before, Mikan _was _pregnant with your child" He muttered looking at me with mixed emotion but the most dominant one is concern. He felt sorry for me, I can sense it.

Hearing those words he said was like being pricked by so many needles despite the fact that I am a vampire, it hurts. And Hurt was exactly the emotion I`m feeling right now.

Mikan _was_ pregnant with your child, those words ringing in my head.

I quickly walk away from Mikan then grabbed Ruka`s collar in a rage manner.

"What do you mean Mikan was pregnant with my child?"I fumed.

"Natsume" He muttered calmly but the worried look on his eyes never did vanish. I quickly remove my grip on his collar.

"Sorry"

"It`s okay. I know exactly what you are feeling right now. Sorry to say this Natsume but the baby didn`t survived" Ruka stuttered in a shaky voice.

My hands shook uncontrollably as he said those words.

"I`m going to kill that Koizumi. She almost killed my Mikan. And worst of all she killed our baby" I muttered. I was determined to have my revenge. That bitch.

It was like those words pierced right into my heart. If only vampires could cry right now then it is what I wanted to do. Agony, Sorrow, Regret, Sorry are all that was inside of me buried deep down but now in this situation all that is happening to Mikan and our baby all I could do is to let those feelings took over.

I placed my hands on my forehead as I looked down. I`m very sorry Mikan. I`m so sorry, I really am. And still If did managed to say sorry to Mikan even a zillion times I don`t think it`s enough for all the things I`ve done to her.

This is all my entire fault.

When Mikan will know that our baby died what agony it would cause her. Probably more sorrow I`d felt because I wasn`t there when she had her baby growing on her stomach. I didn`t even became a good boyfriend to her. I wasn`t there to comfort and support her when she would feel the pains of going through pregnancy. She was the only one going through all this alone, without me. I couldn`t even imagine how much suffer I had caused her.

I was such a useless jerk.

"Natsume" Ruka exclaimed interrupting me from my thoughts.

I averted my eyes towards him.

"What?"

"Mikan, she`s awake"

My eyes widened.

I closed my eyes for a bit and held my breath as I walked towards her.

"Hey" I muttered as I sat in a chair beside the bed.

She looked away. She don`t want to see me. I sighed then took a large breath.

"Mikan" I said as I clutched her hand.

She turned to look out me, raising her eyebrow.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn`t you be with Koizumi?" She exclaimed sarcastically in a weak voice.

"Why would I think of her right now when she just drowned the girl I love?"

She looked at me intently. Her eyes showed many emotions hurt, sorrow, confusion. But the most dominant one was confusion.

NORMAL POV

"I still love you Mikan, I will always love you" He knew those were the right words. Even though Mikan wouldn`t forgive him, He felt the necessity to said those longing words to her; for her to know how much he love her. Though it wouldn`t erase the fact that he had hurt Mikan. He doesn`t know what will happen next if Mikan finds out the truth that their baby is gone. An assurance is that, she would surely be hurt. If it`s the other way around, she would surely despise him.

Mikan stared at his crimson orbs. God knows how much she misses them. She could drown in his beautiful eyes just by looking at them.

She was dazed by those words. But somehow, she was confused. Confused in the sense that Mikan knew thoroughly that their relationship is complicated. He already has a fiancé. There`s nothing she could do about it. They already broke up.

She still didn`t reply. She managed to look away from him only to feel his hands holding her chin. He gently held her chin up then placed a kiss on her nose.

"Natsume, please don`t do this" She pleaded. His eyes held hers. He looked at her with eyes full of love, concern and most of all, fear. He feared that Mikan wouldn`t forgive him. He was a coward he knew that but he can`t help but feel afraid that Mikan wouldn`t be anywhere near him. He is frightened that he would lose Mikan.

"Do what Mikan?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

Silence engulfed both of them. Ruka looked at the two in concern. They are both in a tough situation right now and all Ruka could do is to just stand there hoping that things would straighten up for the both of them.

She was bothered by the words he said. It could have been easy on her part when Luna hadn`t come into their lives but Luna knew Natsume even before Mikan. She can`t help but feel jealous.

One thing is an assurance for the cause of her jealousy is that Luna is a vampire. She can`t help but feel insecure. She and Natsume are the same kind. And Mikan, she`s a mortal; A human. Luna is beautiful, an immortal and most of all, she is recognized as Natsume`s fiancé. She is accepted by Natsume`s parents.

Mikan knew how much Natsume love her even though the words that he said were somehow tormenting. She knew he lied about him telling her that he doesn`t love her. She knew all that, But despite all that his words sting. It still didn`t remove the anguish she was feeling.

In her head, if she had known that this would happen. She shouldn`t have taken the risk of loving him. But we all know that love is inevitable, you can`t control it.

The silence was broke by Mikan`s gentle voice as she looked down barely even hiding her expression.

"Do this, you told me you love me Natsume and after this who knows you might leave me again. I just can`t take the risk anymore. The risk of—"

Natsume cut her off. "The risk of loving me" He stuttered but managed to say it despite the pain he was feeling. He can`t blame her.

He was looking at her lovely face again, boring his eyes onto face. How he wish he could take the sadness away from her face.

Mikan looked down, not saying a word. She flinched as Natsume said those words. His voice was evidently hurt. It was depressing just by listening at it.

She didn`t mean to hurt him. She was hurt too. No one can imagine how hard it was for her to say those words to him. She sighed.

"I`m sorry" She managed to say.

"No Mikan, I`m sorry" Feeling of remorse washed through him again. He was willing to win her over again.

"Sorry that I had lied to you all this time. I was such a coward. My parents threatened me. I...was such a jerk. I`m sorry that I told you that I never love you but believe me Mikan I had always and will love you. I`m sorry for kissing Luna. I`m sorry for all that. I`m truly am, Mikan. Please forgive me" He muttered under his breath, ashamed of himself as he looked down avoiding Mikan`s gaze.

Mikan looked at him. Is she ready to forgive this man? Is she willing to take the risk again? Saying No would be an understatement.

Mikan held Natsume`s face using both of her hands.

"I would forgive you in one condition" She muttered.

"What? Anything for you Mikan. Absolutely anything"He muttered, willing to know what that condition is.

"Never ever do all of those to me again" She exclaimed.

He was so happy. Of course he wouldn`t do that to her. He learned his lesson. And he doesn`t want to lose Mikan, the love of his life.

"I promise. You can`t imagine how happy I am right now" He muttered as he broke the serious line on his face into a smile, a genuine smile.

He was so happy right now. As if he just owned the whole world. Yeah he did, Mikan is the whole world to him.

Ruka felt happy for the both of them. He sighed in relief that they managed to pull this through.

He kissed Mikan on the lips with longing. It was a passionate kiss. Mikan kissed him back with equal passion.

"I have good news to tell you, Natsume" She said as soon as they broke their kiss.

Natsume smiled but could feel uneasy because he knew exactly what Mikan will bring up. He couldn`t help but feel sorry for her.

Ruka looked at him. His joyous expression awhile ago turned into a serious expression and so does Natsume.

He took a long breath.

This good news Mikan was telling about there`s no doubt that she doesn`t know what really happened. If she knew about this it would surely make her sad. Natsume might as well say the truth to her first before it will make matters worse.

Just when he managed to fixed the things between him and Mikan now there`s another problem coming up. He held his breath. Now, He needs to tell Mikan the truth.

* * *

**So how was it? Sorry for the late update.**

***I would like to thank:**

**cj-the-greatest**

**rosycheckjoyce**

**sinables**

**aura51594**

**natsumeXmikan**

**j3ssicalim**

**Violet spirit**

**YunnahVanilla**

**Emana Ryan**

**Kylee-Cat**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Kerstine**

**sapphireangel09**

**hannahmidori**

**mrysmanga**

**omgxxakillax101**

**natsumeXmikan**

**NatsuMikan671**

**over-shadow**

**lexinemelody**

**no name**

**lil gaki**

**animeloverfershurexD**

**SweetieSakura**

**Otaku Shoujoxx**

**XxDiamondButterflyxX**

**GummiLover**

**Amy Cahill09**

**kawaii animefreak yuuki-chan21**

**.sErene**

**IchigoXKashino**

**Angelcharms**

**thiviya123**

**ILOVEGAKUENALICEANDNATSUME**

**Sherbear111000**

**Claerine**

**diamondpetals18**

**VeronicaLover123**

**marjie-chan**

**fallentenshi13**

**HimselfxHerself**

**Death09Angel**

**HimselfxHerself**

**natsuk0**

**ur devoted fan Vaney vuh-nay**** :Thank you so much for reading my story. It made me very happy! Hope you can have an account here in fanfic so that it will be easier for me to interact with you! **

**p.l**

**ryomaechizen2**

**Lizaaa: really? I`m so sorry anyways thank you for still reading Blood Contract and I`m glad you like this chap.**

**Anime 10**

**xxcherrieXwolfxx**

**CrimsonxHazel**

**Chocola2711**

**Sleeplygirl**

**Patissiere1683**

**Sparkles585**

**ILOVEGAKUENALICEANDNATSUME**

**G. Sabrie**

***Thank you so much for reviewing guys!***

**

* * *

**

**Thank you to all of you who continue to read this story and chapter.**

**Comments, Suggestions and Critics are greatly accepted.**

**So Please don`t forget to review, Okay?**

**Till next time,**

**Beavermeadowsbev**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally it`s summer time here in the Philippines. One of the many reasons why I love vacation is the fact that I`ll be able to update Blood Contract and my other stories. I finally went through the brain wrecking examinations and boy, was it tiring. So I want to share with you the joy of welcoming the summer ambiance by updating this new chapter of Blood Contract. Hope you enjoy the revelations. I know you`ll thank me later *wink*Just kidding. Hope you`ll like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved to Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Blood Contract**

**Chapter 20**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

He took a deep breath once again as he confronted Mikan. It was yet another tough fight. How would he get enough courage to say to her the truth? The truth that could hurt her. As much as he wanted not to tell Mikan the truth but Mikan brought it up herself and he don`t want to become such a coward again like he was before. This was too unnerving to Mikan and to himself.

Even if it was there`s no use lying to Mikan. He already hurt her and that was more than enough. It was made clear by his promise.

He looked at Mikan intently finding the right words to utter. Minutes passed no words were spoken. He didn`t even know how to begin. Mikan continue staring at him with no words uttered. She knew Natsume has an important thing to say to her and interrupting him is seriously not a good idea.

"Mikan, about our baby" He muttered but suddenly paused as his eyes made contact with hers.

"Wait, how did you know about our baby?" Mikan asked confused.

Ruka laughed merrily. The two shot him an odd look. Natsume groaned. He was annoyed by Ruka`s sudden actions. Mikan on the other hand, was confused. Natsume shot him a glare. They were having an important conversation here. Natsume just couldn`t figure out why would Ruka laughed at a serious conversation Mikan and him were having. Can`t he see he was having a hard time and now Ruka would just laugh it off? He glared at him. He was dead serious. Ruka gulped.

Fear was evident in Ruka`s eyes though he was a vampire it was a big challenge for him dealing with Natsume. Though he was his best friend he could be a jerk sometimes. He smiled at himself. No, he was the one being a jerk now. He felt sorry for what he did but despite that he won`t regret it after all he has a valid reason behind it.

Ruka shot Natsume an I-want-to-talk-to-you-now look. This time he was serious.

Natsume having processed his message obliged and excused himself to Mikan. Mikan smiled allowing him to.

Natsume motioned Ruka outside the room. They sat at the bench nearby. Silence engulfed the two until Ruka finally decided to break the silence.

"Natsume" He started.

He shot him a glare once again.

"Why the hell did you just interrupt us?" He demanded. He was angry but was perfectly in control of his emotion. He knew Ruka has a reason behind that but he just wanted him to feel his wrath. That`s your punishment for interrupting The Natsume Hyuuga.

"I did that to distract the both of you before you say something to Mikan that is discouraging. I kind of lied to you" He smiled sheepishly.

"Lied about what?" He demanded. Lie was supposed to be loathed but he didn`t understand why he wanted to know what lie Ruka had made. He has a feeling that the lie can bring the missing part of his hope up.

"I know I`m going to have a new set record of being a jerk after I confessed to you about the things I had lied and I know you`re going to get angry at me but I`m thorough that it`s something you have to thank me and I know you`ll owe me big time for this"

Natsume rolled his eyes. He hasn`t said confessed anything about the lie but the sound of it, he was already being a jerk.

He ignored Natsume`s response.

"Natsume" He firmly said. He was serious now.

"I`m listening"

"First and foremost, did you know that there are vampires watching from afar Mikan`s room here in this hospital?"

Natsume was shocked. He didn`t know. If there were, he could have sensed them. How could he let his guard down? He has the sudden urge to protect Mikan right now. Filled with worry for Mikan, he quickly stood up only to be stopped by Ruka.

"You don`t have to be worried about Mikan. The vampires already left awhile ago"

Natsume sighed in relief and sat up once again.

"I didn`t sense them. Were they here even before I came here?"

"Yes. That`s why I called you immediately. I didn`t have the strength to fight them alone. They were about two. You were so caught up with your emotions that probably you neglected your vampire instinct. After all when it comes to us, vampires; emotions are the one that are overpowering more than the instinct does"

"Did they attack you and Mikan?" Natsume asked. His voice was filled with worry.

"That`s the weird thing, they didn`t attacked us. I could sense them watching us from afar but they didn`t came near or even attacked us. I believe they were in the building just in front of this hospital. They could have gone through the glass of that building and jump to Mikan`s room but there was no sign of them"

"What exactly is their motive?"

"That`s what I had been thinking before you came here and I figured it out. They were listening and watching of what`s going to happen next. They knew I would call you and it is expected that you would come. I only figured that out a moment after you came here and after I told you what happened"

Natsume didn`t spoke a word. He was listening intently, not missing a word.

"The moment I figured that out, I know I had to be careful of the things I will say to you so I came up with a lie"

"What lie?" He was even more interested now.

"It has something to do with Mikan and your baby"

Something in him stirred up as he waited for Ruka to say something more.

"The truth is the baby is not dead"

"Our baby is not dead. Did I hear it right?" He was overjoyed and was filled with hope again.

"Yes. I`m sorry that I had lied to you but it was the only way to keep Mikan`s baby safe. Mikan is in danger especially the baby inside her. I suspect that those vampires are Luna`s cronies and She probably knows that Mikan`s alive and that she`s pregnant with your child. Nevertheless of the fact that Mikan`s alive, I think that she would be more afraid if the baby inside Mikan is alive because the baby is something that could tie you and Mikan more closely to each other than you already are. If you found out of the baby, there is no doubt that you would claim Mikan back and Koizumi even your parents cannot do anything to stop you. To prove that, after I had told you awhile ago that the baby is dead their presence suddenly disappeared so I concluded that they were a little contented and left but that doesn`t mean Luna wouldn`t do anything to hurt Mikan. Now that they`re gone, I think it`s safe to tell you the truth now"

He nodded and smirked. He was really happy that their precious baby was alive. He couldn`t bring himself to get angry at Ruka. He was just helping him so he made that lie and boy did that plan work. He was a bit annoyed of that fact that he was fooled by Ruka despite that he smiled. He stood up. Ruka just looked at him calmly as if asking for something.

"Thank you Ruka" He muttered in a grateful voice. Ruka deserved it. He is a true friend, a friend he could give his solid trust to.

"You`re welcome" He said with a playful smile tugging at his lips.

"And by the way, you weren`t so bad in acting after all" He smirked and went inside Mikan`s room to talk to her once again.

"What took you so long?"Mikan complained as she crossed her arms.

"We were just having a very inspiring conversation" He muttered, this time with a voice that was more vivacious. He was full of life when he knew the truth.

"It isn`t as much as inspirational as what I`m going to tell you now" She said excitedly.

"What is it?"He asked innocently. Of course he knew what Mikan would say to him, it`s just that he finds it fun to just tease her a little bit.

"Hey, you already know" She pouted.

"Huh?"He asked innocently once again.

"You just said it awhile ago"

"But I want to hear it from you"

Mikan took a long breath.

"I`m pregnant Natsume. You`re going to be a father" She muttered in a bubble voice that brought the vibrant colors back to her face.

"I know" He cupped her face gently for a fervent kiss and probed his lips against hers. She responded with equal passion. They pulled away gently from each other after they had run out of breath.

"I`m so happy Mikan. I`ve never been so happy in my life before I met you. I couldn`t even described the happiness I`m feeling right now. I love you and our baby, Mikan. I would do everything to protect the both of you" He muttered as he caressed her stomach gently.

"Me too Natsume. Me too" She muttered in a gentle tone as she smiled a gentle smile as she run her fingers through Natsume`s hair.

Natsume has two very important people to protect now and he wasn`t planning to give up the fight. The two of them will be the source of his strength. The strength that he will use to surpass the trials ahead of them

**The end.**

**Of this chapter.**

**I`m so sorry for the late update. I`m going to update chapter 21 next week. **

**Hope you like the revelations!**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter especially for your never ending supporting! Thanks to all of you.**

**Comments, Suggestion and Critics are accepted.**

**Till next time,**

**Beavermeadowsbev**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This will be a long chapter. This was supposed to be one chapter only but I decided to combine the other chapters so as not to leave the each chapter with annoying cliffhangers (I know nobody likes waiting especially when cliffhangers are on the way and that would make me mean since I haven`t updated as I said I would and I truly apologize for that). Hope you will enjoy this since it was long since I had last updated. I am still continuing on revising all chapters of Blood Contract and so as with my other stories but as of the moment I won`t be replacing the chapters with the revised ones since other chapters are still undergoing revision. **

**DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved to Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Blood Contact**

**Chapter 21**

**Written by: Beavermeadowsbev**

It was around nine in the evening when they board the plane to America. Natsume decided that it`s safer for them to stay there for awhile. It was almost summertime so they had the outmost privilege to excuse themselves only difference was that they were one week early to be having their summer vacation. Natsume gently squeezed her hand as they settled on their sits. Mikan looked at him, worriedly.

"You haven`t drank any blood these days Natsume" She muttered as he stared into his eyes. She noticed it was darker than the usual average crimson shade of his eyes. She also noticed the way he scrunched his nose and held his breath whenever he`s near her.

He knew he longed for the taste of her blood but he knew very well that he won`t risk endangering the life of Mikan and his baby. Going through normal pregnancy is hard. How much more when Mikan is undergoing pregnancy that is beyond normal? It was much more difficult. Natsume knew these things very well that`s why he is determined to restrain himself.

"I`m fine" He said as he gently caressed Mikan`s temples. Mikan looked at him, worried lines evident on her forehead.

Natsume looked at her then sighed.

"Don`t worry about me" He assured.

He gently held Mikan`s head and placed it on his shoulders.

"Go get some sleep. Stop worrying about unnecessary things, it`s bad for our baby"

"_Our baby" _She love the hearing that from him_._ Mikan just nodded as she sank into his arms and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

They had already arrived in America and was now riding a cab going to the condominium Natsume owned. Mikan looked at the window, cheerfully. She was awed by the new surroundings that welcomed her. It was entirely different from Japan but of course she would prefer Japan. It wasn`t long when she realized that she already missed her homeland. She sighed as she glanced at Natsume who was talking to Ruka on the phone. A smile crept on her cute and pouty lips. It doesn`t matter where she was at the moment as long as she`s with Natsume.

Her thoughts were cut off when the cab suddenly stopped.

"We`re here" Natsume muttered with a smirk as he held Mikan`s hand assisting her out of the cab.

After Natsume had carried their luggage out of the trunk, they strode towards the grand entrance of the building where some workers took their luggage and took it to their condo.

Mikan stared at the building with awe. She knew it wasn`t an ordinary condominium with rich people surrounding the area and the building in its own grandeur. The building was about 24 storeys high. The building was adorned by state of the art glasses as windows and was embellish with extravagant decorations. It was more like a 5 star hotel than a condominium. And to top that all, it was Natsume who owned it.

It was the most safest place they could come to because it was surrounded by people living in the building so any acts that any connection with vampires causing trouble in this place would be a great menace to the vampire society exposure and Natsume who is a vampire himself would not let anything get into his and Mikan`s way even if it means exposing the vampire society in a situation where it was necessary though it would be consider as a great danger for him and Mikan so that`s why it is safer for them to conceal themselves away from the world of vampires.

It was Natsume`s own effort and money that were used in building this place so it has nothing to do with Natsume`s parents and Natsume being the owner of this place was something hidden and only trusted employees know. Before they boarded the plane to America with the help of Ruka, Natsume made sure that all tracks of them were not visible to vampires and they made sure that no vampires were following them.

Mikan strolled happily as she surveyed the condo unit where they were staying. It was no doubt, the grandest condo unit in this condominium. The windows were adorned with bright orange curtains. It was embellished with state of the art and luxurious furniture and equipments.

"This place is great Natsume" She chirped happily.

"Of course it is" He replied as he suppressed a smile, watching the childish reactions of Mikan.

Mikan`s stomach growled.

"Opps" She muttered looking helplessly at Natsume as she watched him chuckle at her flushed face.

"It can`t be helped. I will go call the room service." He said.

He was about to walk away to call room service when she gripped the hem of his shirt.

"What?"

"Not room service. Take me out. Let`s go find something to eat"

He rolled his eyes and gently grab Mikan`s hand and went their way towards the busy streets of the town.

"Natsume, why don`t we go walk and leave your car in that nearby parking lot?"

He sighed. What`s the purpose of a car now? He thought but smirked at the idea of him and Mikan walking romantically on the streets holding hands finding a good restaurant good enough to satisfy her taste.

He parked the car at the parking lot Mikan pointed out and walked towards the busy streets, holding hands with Mikan.

It was hard dealing with Mikan`s taste on food. Once he would point out a restaurant, he would gently grab Mikan and walk towards it but Mikan would pull Natsume back and walk the other way. He sighed. Ruka told him that pregnant women have these weird cravings and mood swings. He was physically prepared, okay. But he`s not sure if he`s mentally prepared. It would take time to get used to Mikan`s mood swings and possible new attitudes that is way different to her usual attitude.

"Mikan, we have been finding a restaurant almost half an hour. Aren`t you hungry?" He said. How could she ignore room service and restaurants when she is already hungry?

Before she could answer, she pulled him towards a store, a grocery store.

He stared at her with his eyebrow raised.

"We`re going to shop for food and cook it ourselves" She chirped happily.

Natsume was the one who took the cart and followed Mikan wherever she goes, making sure that she wasn`t carrying heavy stuff.

Natsume enjoyed the moment. He would chuckle under his breath when Mikan would drool at the food product in front of her then took about two or three of that product in the cart. She didn`t miss any food that came their way.

He looked at the various food in the cart. There was an ice cream, jams, bread, recipes for desert, recipes for pizza and other sweet stuffs.

After they paid their grocery, they went back to the condominium. Mikan quickly placed the goods on the kitchen but Natsume gently pushed her away and insisted on taking them out himself. Carrying heavy things is a No-no for pregnant humans.

All the food they brought was piling up in the kitchen counter. Mikan rummaged through the products and got some for her experimental recipe.

Natsume watched her silently as she busied herself munching the food in front of her. He sat in front of Mikan silently watching her. He suppressed a laugh when the ice cream she was eating went up all the way to her cheeks and on the side of her lips. His lips twitched into smile when she innocently smiled at him and offered him an ice cream. He didn`t say a word instead he padded a tissue on her face and wiped the ice cream off her face. Mikan beamed at him and mouthed "thank you".

How he wishes he could be a human, enjoying simple things everyday with Mikan without having something to worry about. Joining her in every meal and sharing delicious food with her was a simple joy for him. Every passing day, he felt the need to despise himself more and more.

"If only I could be human" He muttered under his breath. "I –'' Natsume continued but Mikan pressed her finger against his lips to spot him from uttering a word.

"Natsume, I love you for who you are and for what you are" She muttered as she placed both of her hand on his cheeks.

Natsume removed her hand and placed soft kisses on it. That`s what he liked about Mikan. Her kind thoughts and assurances of the things he is worrying about were somehow comforting to him.

They both sat at the sofa after Mikan had eaten her meal.

"Natsume, what do you think of us getting married?" Mikan asked.

Natsume looked at her but turned away immediately. Mikan gave him a confusing look.

"Excuse me, I`ll go call Ruka" He muttered avoiding her eyes and went inside the room.

Did she say something wrong? Mikan asked herself. Natsume was obviously avoiding the question.

Natsume sighed as he close the door behind him.

"Marriage, huh?" He muttered to himself.

He walked his way along the grand staircase leading to the rooftop. No one was allowed in the rooftop except for him. No one had even tried sneaking in or finding a path leading to it for it was safely hidden from the site of everyone.

He breathes in the cool breeze and sighed as he leaned his arms on the railings. This was his personal haven, a place where he could be along and think things through without anyone bothering him.

He was planning on taking Mikan here maybe some other time because now is not really a good idea. He`s sure Mikan would love it here.

It`s not like any typical rooftops out there where there is just vast emptiness and no other things in sight. It`s like a garden in a middle of nowhere surrounded by flamboyant plants and wide varieties of flowers. Obviously, he loves nature.

NATSUME`S POV

I pulled out a chair from the round table located at the centre and sat. I started calling Ruka.

"Natsume" I heard Ruka mutter on the other line.

"Ruka, I want to talk to you"

"Um..You`re talking to me now. What else is the purpose of calling?"He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"I want to talk to you about something"

"You sound worried"

"I am"

"So, what is it?"

"It`s about what Mikan asked awhile ago"

"What did she asked that made you so anxious?"

"She asked my opinion about us getting married"

"So, isn`t that great? What`s wrong with that exactly? Of course, Mikan would ask that since you two are going to have a baby. Why need to be so bothered man? You two could just go to church and marry" He said it with so much ease that it made me frown.

"Ruka, you made it sound so easy but it`s not"

"Man, it`s just marriage. I don`t see anything wrong with that. You two love each other" He paused for a split second.

"Don`t tell me you don`t love her anymore" He said in a worried tone.

I rolled my eyes.

"That won`t happen" I assured him.

He sighed in relief.

I was about to say something when he cut me off.

"Am I missing something?"

"Apparently you are. In case you have forgotten, we are vampires Ruka and not humans"

"Tell me something I don`t know"

I rolled my eyes. Just when I thought this talk could somehow enlighten me, I was wrong. I didn`t even know that I would be explaining all of these things to him. How could he not know?

I sighed; guess I have no choice but to explain.

"A vampire marriage is walls apart different from human marriage and so is vampire marriage to a human. A ceremony is performed. So when the ceremony is performed the vampire will have to turn the human" I paused not wanting to say anything more than that.

"Into a vampire" he finished.

"Yes" I muttered as I clenched my fist.

"I didn`t know that"

"Well, now you know" I sneered.

"But couldn`t you just get married without following the vampire marriage ceremony. You know marry the way humans do?"

I paused for a brief second then shook my head.

"There are rules Ruka"

"Since, when did you care about rules?"

"Since I met Mikan. If I don`t follow the rules, you do know it would cause more trouble. I`ve already brought more than enough danger to Mikan and I won`t add more" I said in a firm voice.

"I know you`re against Mikan becoming a vampire Natsume but what`s wrong with that?"

"I don`t want to turn her into something like me. She`s better than this" I muttered under my breath.

"Then why did you take the risk of falling in love with her? Why did you take the risk of making her pregnant? You know Natsume that sooner or later, complications would happen."

It took me awhile to absorb the things that Ruka said and he was right. I questioned myself. Why did I take the risk, knowing it would just hurt the both of us?

"I`m sorry Natsume—"

"No need to apologize Ruka, it`s true. It`s all my fault and it`s up for me to solve this.

"Don`t blame yourself Natsume. It`s not your fault. We are not in charge of what we feel nor can we order our heart to stop loving someone whom we truly love. What I actually meant to say awhile ago is that you took the risk of falling in love Natsume simply because you followed your heart and there is nothing wrong with that. You took the risk of falling in love with a human, with Mikan but I know it made you feel like the happiest man in the universe. The only thing that`s wrong with taking risk in love is regret but tell me Natsume did you regret it?"

"No" I said firmly. All of the things that Ruka said were right. I didn`t and will never regret falling in love with Mikan because it was the best thing that happened to me.

"You`ll just have to talk to Mikan about this Natsume" He muttered.

I nodded.

"Ruka, thanks" I smirked.

"That`s what best friends are for Natsume" He said and bid goodbye, ending the call.

I take back what I said awhile ago. Ruka did enlighten me. I smirked.

I took a deep breath and placed the phone on my pocket. He`s right. I`ll just have to talk to Mikan about this.

When I got back inside the room, I found Mikan sprawled on the bed. She was sleeping soundly and on her arms was my pillow of which she was hugging so tightly. I sat beside her sleeping figure and started caressing her cheeks. I closed my eyes and waited for the morning to come. Tomorrow, I would surely tell her.

End of chapter

*wheew* Chapter finally done! A Bazillion sorry to you guys (for the late update).

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for reading.

Happy Halloween!

*Comments, Suggestions and Critiques are greatly appreciated*

Lots of love,

Beavermeadowsbev


End file.
